


【卡樱/鹿樱】时光独立番外3：荏苒冬春谢

by LoveCandyApple



Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCandyApple/pseuds/LoveCandyApple
Summary: 【cp】：卡樱鹿樱故事参半，情感洁癖者千万勿入。【预警】：鹿樱长篇《时光》独立番外、佐鸣樱无大三角，本故事主线发生在四战结束七年后，分别以樱、卡视角来插叙叙事。是独立故事所以可以不用看长篇，如果想要更好的理解，可以看长篇的19（苦夏）和20（晨昏）之后再来阅读本文。不剧透结局走向，至于这个故事究竟谁的te谁的be又是谁的he看完之后你说了算。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino, 卡樱 - Relationship, 鹿樱
Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. （上）

01  
*  
樱做了一个梦。  
她在梦里看见了空荡荡的原野。没有草，没有花，只有一段枯木。  
她很清楚，那毫无生机的枯木曾经是一棵高大茂盛的梧桐。它枝繁叶茂，高大得能为她遮风挡雨，可最终还是成了如今的模样。  
她站在原地没有动，难以抑制的哀恸却不断地撕扯起心脏，带来令人窒息的绞痛，仿佛要将难以割舍的东西正在从她的生命中一点点地剥离。  
带着皮与骨、裹着血与肉，连同灵魂也一起疼了起来。

然后她就看见他了，只是背影而已。  
那个背影不算高大，不算强壮，却让她想要倾尽全力去拥抱，尽管她知道这只能是奢侈的妄想。  
眼泪不自觉的从眼眶中掉落的时候，梦就醒了。  
樱不是第一次做这个梦，四战结束的这七年来她不断地重复着这个梦境，像是摆脱不了，又或者说她根本不想摆脱，甚至对梦境带来的痛苦甘之如饴，然后像饮鸩止渴一般沉溺于反复的自我折磨。  
因为这个梦不断地提醒着她看清现实，她已经失去他了。

樱没有从黑暗中睁开眼睛，只是任由泪水从眼角滑落，努力地压制着随时会从喉咙里发出的呜咽声。她自我安慰着，天还没有亮，也许闭上眼再沉入梦乡时，她或许还能再见到他。可当她怀揣不切实际的妄想耐心地等待睡意再一次光临时，却再也没能睡着了。  
于是她轻声地吸了吸鼻子，又淡定地擦去了眼角冰凉的泪痕，无声地叹了口气准备起床梳洗，却被身后的男人一把拽进怀里。

卡卡西的声音带着浓浓的倦意：“醒这么早？再陪我一会。”  
樱拍了拍他的手臂，手腕上的木质手串不小心膈了他一下：“今天和砂隐那边的使团有交流任务，所以醒得早了些。”  
卡卡西没有松开她，反而将她的肩膀扳过来面对着他。他在朦胧的晨曦中调整了一下视线，平静无波的黑色眼睛对上她的，伸手拂过已经凝结了的泪痕，带来一点刺痛感，声音沙哑道：“做梦了。”  
樱没有回答，卡卡西也并不是提出了一个疑问，只是在冷静地陈述一个事实而已，于是她从他的怀抱里轻柔地挣脱：“我要起床了。”  
卡卡西没有再阻拦，只是无奈地松开了揽在她腰间的手，起身靠在床背上。

夏末的清晨带了一丝凉意，樱拧开水龙头，赤脚站在浴室的瓷砖上，看着镜子里自己与十七岁年相比别无二致的容貌苦笑了一下，然后双手捧起冰冷的清水覆在脸颊上。  
梦醒了，所以她也该清醒一点。

*  
樱失去鹿丸是七年前的事了。  
四战夺去了木叶无数人的生命，包括无数令人叹惋的天才少年。  
比如日向宁次，比如奈良鹿丸。  
他是在她怀里咽下的最后一口气，离世前甚至没能再说上一句完整的话，只是皱着眉头缓缓地说出一个口型，然后那双精亮的深棕色眼睛就慢慢失去了光彩。耳鸣声在脑海中不断放大，她没听清他最后说了什么，但她猜他大约是想说一句“抱歉”。

抱歉走在她前面。  
抱歉不能再陪着她了。  
抱歉从此世界上再也没有他了。

但他不该说抱歉的，该说抱歉的人是她。  
是她没能救他。  
干涸的双眼和麻痹的心脏让她对眼前不可挽回的状况茫然失措，只能颤抖地抱紧了他的身躯，一遍遍地轻声喊着他的名字，怎么也不肯放手。  
最后是井野强忍眼泪一巴掌打醒了她，然后她眼睁睁地看着他被医疗班的队员送到了战场的后方。

后来战争结束了，鸣人和佐助也解开了多年的心结，一切本应该是团圆美满的大结局，樱则被留下来清点战场做收尾工作。  
她面无表情地接受了指令，丝毫没有战争结束的喜悦感，只是麻木的重复着琐碎的工作。而迟钝的心脏终于像是找回了一丝感觉，后知后觉地不断地绞痛起来，提醒着她似乎是忘了什么重要的事情。  
樱回过神时已经踉跄着跑出了自己的帐篷，不顾身后汇报工作进度的助手，一路闯进停尸间。她不断推开想要阻拦她的医护人员，发了疯地去掀开每一具尸体身上的白布，想要确认他的离去只是她在战场上精神恍惚造成的错觉。  
奈良鹿丸那个精明的混蛋怎么可能轻易地死在战场上呢。  
她不信。

可事实就是事实。  
她真切地看到自己惺惺相惜了十年的伙伴面容苍白双眼紧闭地躺在冰冷的地面上。他面容平和，仿佛只是像是如往常一样睡了个午觉。  
但他睡午觉的神情从来都不是这样的。  
他打盹时通常会双手抱在脑后，半靠在高大繁茂的梧桐树下。阳光会穿过树叶的缝隙洒在他的脸上，为有些冷峻的容颜添上暖意，让他看起来像一只瞌睡的大懒猫。而他也会在她笑嘻嘻地用鲜嫩的绿草轻扫过他的鼻尖时，皱着眉头睁开眼睛无奈地看着她，然后轻笑一声，说一句别闹。  
而此刻她抚摸着他没有温度的脸颊轻声絮语，如同他们曾经度过的无数个风平浪静的午后一般，温柔地唤醒沉睡的少年。  
“你看一看我啊。”  
“不要再睡懒觉了。”  
“战争结束了，我们......赢了。”

不是的，惨烈的战争怎么能用简单的输赢二字盖棺定论呢。  
不然为什么战争明明已经结束了，她却感觉自己像是失去了整个世界。  
为什么呢？  
战争明明带走了那么多鲜活的生命，可唯独只有他的逝去这样令她痛彻心扉。樱呆呆愣愣地坐在地上，忽然觉得一点也看不透自己。但她知道自己没有时间去胡思乱想了，她得救他，她必须要救他。  
他还有梦想没有完成，他还有应尽的责任、该做的事，还有很多和她一样放不下他、等着他醒过来的同伴。  
办法不是没有的。  
樱找到了和她一起留下来执行收尾任务的卡卡西。她抓住老师的手，急切地表示自己需要去一趟砂忍村，恳求卡卡西在她回来以前一定要保护好鹿丸的身体。  
卡卡西似乎对她没头没脑的请求毫不意外，只是担忧皱起了眉头，良久之后叹了一口气，轻轻抚上她的脸颊。如果不是他的触碰，樱甚至没有意识到自己在流泪。最后卡卡西揉了揉她的头发，像是无声的安慰，答应替她争取一点时间。

樱全部的希望都寄托在千代婆婆尚有可能遗留在世的己生转生秘术上。她急急忙忙地赶去砂隐的营地，一路上胡乱擦去脸上的泪水，尽力不让头发凌乱脸色苍白的自己看上去像一个疯子。  
到了风影的帐前，她被砂隐的暗部拦住，被告知风影大人正在议事，不便见人。而樱实在是赶时间，当日千代婆婆说过，尽管是以命换命的秘术，却依旧有时限，超出了施术的时间范围，就算找到了救人的方法也只是徒劳而已。  
樱试图和砂忍暗部交流却因为自己心神动摇而未果，情急之下甚至差点失去理智用武力解决问题。最终喧哗声引出了营帐内的手鞠。  
金发女人神情憔悴，脸上烦躁不耐的神情在看到来人是樱时怔愣了一下，像是疑惑眼前向来冷静稳重的粉发少女为什么会突然失了分寸，开口说道：“里面正在开会，你有什么事等一会再说。”  
樱却像看到了救命稻草一般一把抓住手鞠的手，劲道有些大，疼得手鞠皱了皱眉毛。“我需要去砂隐见海老藏大人，急求千代婆婆的己生转生秘术卷轴一用。”她看着手鞠惊疑不定的神情，紧紧攥住对方的手腕，急切的语气听上去有些神经质，“你也想救鹿丸的，对吧。求求你，让我见一见风影大人。”  
手鞠沉默了一会，最终让她在原地等待，转身进了帐篷。  
樱焦急地等待着，不一会便见到我爱罗走了出来，他表示会议已经结束，而作为风影他需要先一步回砂隐主持大局，可以顺路将她带上。樱自然是千恩万谢，于是我爱罗便用流沙载着她向砂隐村的方向行进。

晚秋的风冰冷得刺骨。呼啸着从耳边划过，脚下窸窸窣窣的流沙就像是快速流逝的时间，让她不自觉地生出无力的恐慌感。樱抱紧了双臂，仿佛此刻可以依靠的就只剩下自己。  
我爱罗淡淡地看了她一眼，问道：“冷么？”  
精神高度紧张让少女变得有些反应迟钝，她呆呆地看向我爱罗，像是在疑惑这个一向寡言的人问什么会突然出言关心，片刻之后摇了摇头，开口时声音沙哑：“不冷。”  
“你跟那个时候很不一样。”  
樱有些茫然：“什么？”  
“鸣人被剥离了九尾的时候。”我爱罗平静地说，“你那个时候尽管非常害怕，但是依旧能够冷静地判断，有条不紊地进行治疗。”他看着她淡淡地问道，“奈良鹿丸对你来说比鸣人还重要吗？”  
樱忽然不知道自己该如何作答，因为这个问题她从未想过。鹿丸是她从小玩到大的朋友，鸣人是她视作亲人的同伴，他们的存在对于她来说没有孰轻孰重，都是同样重要。

「不，不是的。」

她心里有一个微弱的声音否认。但鹿丸与鸣人对她来说究竟有什么不同，不是现在她该去考虑的事情。  
樱沉默了一会低声答道：“那不一样，鸣人还活着，况且师傅说过，作为医疗忍者，不到最后一刻决不能放弃救治伤患。”  
“是么。可现在那个你即便是付出生命也要救的人已经不在了。”我爱罗的声音听上去不悲不喜，“我以为医生总是见惯了生死，也知晓战争的残酷，但你唯独对他格外执着。”  
“......他对木叶很重要，以后会是鸣人最好的帮手。”  
“你难道不是吗？对于忍界和木叶来说，好的谋士层出不穷，但优秀的医生从来屈指可数。”他顿了一顿，“到底为什么这么执着地想要救他？”  
樱皱起眉看向我爱罗，他苍绿色的眼睛掺杂了一丝疑惑，像是真的在好奇问题的答案。  
可樱给不了他答案，于是她将脸埋进自己的双臂中，遮挡住自己疲惫无比的表情，从未如现在这样，觉得面前刨根问底的风影大人如此聒噪难缠。樱没再答话，我爱罗也没有和她计较，接下来的一路上气氛沉默得如同死寂，只有萧瑟刺骨的秋风为伴。

流沙很快将他们送到了砂忍村，稳稳地停落在千代婆婆旧居前。樱有些跌跌撞撞地敲开了大门，面对着有些面露惊讶的海老藏，她扯住老人的衣袖，有些结巴地陈述着自己的诉求。  
海老藏耐心地听她说完，深深地叹了一口气，拍了拍樱的手背，看着她的浑浊眼睛带了几分意味不明的怜惜：“孩子，我知道你想用己生转生之术救重要的人，可是当年姐姐在开发出这种忍术之后，认为它代价太大，又容易被居心不良的人加以利用，于是便毁了记载秘术的卷轴，这种忍术也就成了她的独门秘技。就算我想借给你，也是有心无力啊。”  
“学会接受现实吧，孩子。”  
“这就是战争。”  
“这也是命运。”

樱忘记自己是怎样走出千代婆婆的宅邸的，她失魂落魄地背靠在冰冷的石墙上，身体脱力地跌坐在地。胸口又闷闷地疼起来，全部的思维被突如其来的眩晕感与嗡嗡的耳鸣声占据，她合上双眼，抱住自己的双耳，直到不适感全部消散，世界终于安静得只剩下风声，才稍稍找回一丝神志。  
我爱罗在她的身边沉默地站了很久，见她终于直起身来，淡淡地说：“来的路上你就应该已经想过最终会是这种结果的，对吧。”樱没有答话，于是我爱罗斟酌了一下说道：“奈良鹿丸的事，还请节哀，木叶现在很需要你。”  
樱咬了咬唇，焦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，发出了一声无奈的嗤笑：“我知道，所以我要回去了。”  
“我可以派人送你。”  
“不用了，现在起身回木叶刚好......刚好可以参加葬礼。”樱的背影顿了一顿，又接着说了一句“谢谢你”便瞬身消失在原地。

樱日夜兼程地赶回到木叶时刚好是与卡卡西约定好的第三天，所有的棺木也都刚好完成了下葬。她匆匆换上了一身黑色的丧服，手上握着一只白色的雏菊，沉默地与乌压压的人群站在一起。  
似乎是在应和着战争的结束，太阳放着晴。人群之前纲手声音喑哑地念着悼词，往日里坚强的木叶忍者们也都强忍泪水，一边庆幸战争的结束，一边惋惜同伴的逝世。  
樱忽然发现自己不能随众人一起应景地表现出悲伤的情绪，于是她抬起头眯着眼睛，看向不远处第三演习场和第四演习场中间那棵高大的梧桐树。  
深秋的梧桐树不像盛夏时的样子。茂密粗壮的枝丫上只稀稀拉拉地挂着几片泛黄的枯叶，阳光穿过后残留下一种难以言语的破碎感，仿佛也在随波逐流地感叹世事如四季一般变化无常，却也始终轮回往复。  
鹿丸曾经很喜欢在修行之余躲在梧桐树的树梢上睡懒觉，在感受到她走近时，不情不愿地翻身跳下来，听她絮絮叨叨地闲扯一会，又或是随手和她下一局将棋。  
过于刺眼的阳光晃得她眼睛有些刺痛，于是她苦笑着瞌上了双眼。  
夏天的时候，梧桐树还会回到她印象中美好的样子吧。它依旧会枝叶繁茂，可以带来阴凉，也可以遮风挡雨，仿佛一切都不曾改变。  
她忽然觉得今天天气其实真的很不错。毕竟鹿丸喜欢晴天，最好能呆在树阴里光明正大地偷偷懒，眯着眼睛打一会盹。而她叫他的时候，他就会醒。  
但她得停止想他了，最好葬礼就是终点。

02  
*  
忙碌的战后工作不会给樱时间去缅怀鹿丸的离世，之后的三个月她一直在医院照看伤患，一边忙着用柱间细胞为鸣人培养断臂，一边为佐助盘算着如何减罪，每天都忙得脚不着地。  
最终所有的事情在卡卡西坐上六代目的位子之后尘埃落定。鸣人接好了断臂，佐助也放下执念，决定出村开启旅程。  
送走佐助的当晚，同期们在鸣人的招呼下决定在在烧肉Q小聚一次。樱本想借口医院脱不开身婉拒了，谁想到鸣人直接找到静音帮樱请了半天的假，把她死拉活拽去了烤肉店。  
樱其实很清楚，鸣人大约是以为战争后的琐碎工作让她心情压抑，所以一直难以展露笑颜，才想借着同期聚会的机会让她稍微放松一下。毕竟在鸣人的认知范畴里，没有什么会比同伴们坐下来一起聊聊天、吃个饭更让人心情愉悦的了。

但樱不这样想。  
自从战争结束以后，所有的事情都让她感觉喘不上气来，精神上的疲惫已经累计到了极致，仿佛随时可以把她压垮。如果不是逼迫自己去完成作为五代目弟子和一名医疗忍者应尽的职责，她只想找一个角落，无声无息地把自己藏起来，什么都不去想，谁都不要见。  
可惜在比较执着方面没有人可以拗得过鸣人，所以樱只能无奈地坐在方桌边上，闻着有些呛人的烟火味，强打精神听着同伴们的插科打诨混。她麻木的咀嚼着雏田夹到自己碗里的烤肉，时不时地和井野交头接耳一下，尽管大多时候是井野在说，而她只负责应和点头。  
樱在这次聚会中说的最多的话大概就是冷着脸用筷子拍掉鸣人送到嘴边的酱汁五花肉，警告他要少食油腻荤腥。

聚会无疑是热闹的。越是热闹樱越是觉得自己与这里和谐又欢乐的氛围格格不入，她甚至想要夺门而出逃离这里。  
可她一个人的如坐针毡终于还是在看到同伴们毫无保留的欢欣笑容后不得不安定下来。她不想扫谁的兴，不想让井野担心，也不想平白辜负了鸣人的好意，只是觉得坐在位置上的一分一秒都像是煎熬。  
同桌的男生酒过三巡之后都吃得差不多了，只有丁次仍旧吃得满面红光，嚷嚷着还要再点一份肉。  
自掏腰包请客的鸣人欲哭无泪地说：“丁次你可少吃点吧，你在吃下去我就真的要在这里洗碗抵债了。”  
丁次擦了擦油汪汪的嘴反驳道：“这么小气的话从前阿斯玛老师从来都没说过，后来鹿丸请客的时候也没......”  
“丁次！”井野用余光瞥了樱一眼，大声地打断他，声音听上去有些慌乱，“你想吃肉就点呗，鸣人难道真会和你计较吗？说那么多废话干什么！老板娘！这里再来一份肥牛！”

井野及时用吃堵上了丁次的嘴，饭桌上的气氛也是一如往常的和谐。鹿丸的名字没有在烧肉Q紧凑又油腻的餐桌上掀起任何波澜，却像一块沉重的铁铅砸在樱的心上，然后下坠印出一个带血的空洞。她感到自己眼眶发烫，喉咙也像是被人紧紧锁住无法呼吸。  
樱垂下头没有说话。为了掩饰自己的情绪失常，她努力抑制着自己颤抖的手去戳碗里那块已经凉透了的烤肉，又将它狠狠地塞到嘴里。就像是如果此刻她能填满自己的胃，心上的空洞也可以被填满一样。  
但樱错了，冰凉又油腻的荤腥味只能令她作呕。她压抑着胃里的翻江倒海，伸手去够自己面前的杯子，灌入口中的啤酒泡沫却更让她感到恶心。  
樱原本苍白的脸色憋得通红，她捂住嘴强忍住不适的感觉，忽然觉得自己就算是对战赤砂之蝎、又或是在面对宇智波斑和辉夜时，都从未如此刻一般狼狈不堪。

因为那一刻她突然想到，那些年在烧肉Q聚餐时，总有人不经意地替她满上一杯热茶，又或是不动声色地递过来解腻的酸梅小食。  
可惜，那个人现在已经不在了。

奈良鹿丸。  
奈良鹿丸。  
他好像总是会在这种时候，像是趁虚而入一样，忽然出现在她的脑海里。在发觉了这一点之后，樱感觉自己被无尽的空虚感所包围，她抓着冰凉的玻璃杯指节发白，愣了一会之后发出一声有些苦涩的嗤笑。  
唯一注意到樱异常的人只有井野。她轻轻抚上闺蜜有些颤抖的脊背，什么都没有说，只是希望她能无言地分担樱难以言说的苦楚。  
而樱并不想自己的难过被任何人察觉，于是便在众人将注意力集中在丁次与鸣人的玩笑上时，悄然起身，独自离开了这个令她有些窒息的地方。

或许是因为漆黑的夜晚本就会放大微不足道的情绪，让无关紧要的小事都变得可以令人多愁善感。她顺着在灯火照耀下昏黄的街道漫步，眯着眼睛细细辨认起自己经过的每一个店铺。  
她从前和他一起来这家甜品店吃过下午茶。  
他们一起在这家早点铺子喝过一碗红豆粥。  
他似乎提起过这家果子店的菠萝糖味道不错。  
路过烟酒行的时候樱顿足了一下，最终还是买了一包香烟和一个打火机。她躲进街角的幽巷里，点燃了一根烟，呆呆地看着蜿蜒升起的浅蓝色烟雾，忽然想起鹿丸在阿斯玛老师逝世之后的一段时间里，常常会躲在没人的角落，皱着眉头默默地抽上一根烟。  
她学着他的样子吞云吐雾，然后浑浊的烟雾慢慢地充斥了狭小的空间。  
她没告诉过他，其实她一直觉得他皱起眉头点燃香烟的样子很好看。可她也一点也不想看到他烦心的样子，所以才软硬兼施地逼迫他戒了烟。当然，当时没说出口的话，现在也没机会告诉他了。  
手中的那根香烟抽尽的时候，樱终于忍不住咳嗽着呜咽起来。  
她想自己终于明白为什么鹿丸会染上烟瘾了。香烟真是可以让人保持清醒的好东西，甚至让她清醒地回想起从前他专注地凝视她时每一个细微的表情，清醒地发觉他对她来说到底有多么重要，那个她曾经给不出回应的问题也在此刻解出了答案。

奈良鹿丸对于春野樱来说究竟有什么不同？  
她喜欢他、  
很喜欢他、  
非常非常喜欢他。

她的内心在嘶吼、懊悔自己的后知后觉，但这些注定都是无用功，就算她可以酝酿出再感天动地的表白，也没有人会去听了。奈良鹿丸和春野樱的缘分就像她手中的那根香烟一样燃到了终点，只剩余烬可以凭吊。  
所以不可避免地、遗憾已成定局。

*  
人只要稍稍放纵就会养成恶习。于是樱在一周之内染上烟瘾这件事，在她自己看来是再合情合理不过的了。  
她开始频繁地在工作的空余时间登上医院的天台，在她那两个视作亲人的队友曾经逞凶斗狠的地方盘着腿淡定地坐下，麻木地点燃一支又一支香烟，仿佛离开它们她就不能正常呼吸一样。  
医院的同僚逐渐也察觉到樱的异常，却碍于她高超的医术和纲手弟子的身份压抑住好奇，不敢过问一向自律又温和的春野医生性情大变的缘由。  
最后事情不可避免地传到了静音和纲手耳朵里。退休的纲手把玩着手里的酒杯什么都没说，沉默了良久后叹了一口气，起身跑了一趟火影办公室。隔天一份医疗部副部长委任书就和上忍晋升通知就被静音递到了樱的手里。  
其实不用静音多说，纲手和卡卡西的良苦用心樱自然可以体会到。她本该因为师傅和老师的器重而感到被认可的喜悦与自豪，并将这些年所学投入到医学事业中，以此作为回报。  
但她现在手中拿着这封委任书，却觉得烫手无比。

樱知道自己没有时间、没有精力、也没有资格自怨自艾，因为这是她该做的，无论是作为木叶的忍者、五代六代的弟子，还是作为春野樱本人，竭尽全力守护村民。  
但内心仍旧有一个声音，悄悄地和她说，她已经厌倦了作为一名医生。她早知道自己救不了所有人，但事到如今还是会为此感到疲倦。或许是她永远也忘不了眼睁睁地看着自己愿意倾尽所有去救的人就那样悄无声息地离世时的感觉，樱很清楚，自己曾经坚定的信心和理智，几乎被残酷的战争摧毁，只差一点就可以被彻底击垮。

好累。  
真的好累。  
但她还是要不停歇地向前走，没有退路，也不能回头，否则于人于己，都是辜负。

就职时间是在一个星期后，时间很仓促，纲手和卡卡西都不想给樱时间缓冲，或是他们太了解她，不想把时间拖长了让她胡思乱想，然后越陷越深。  
就在樱已经接受安排准备交接事宜时，奈良吉野因为昏迷被医疗班送到了医院。樱被吓了一跳，连忙披上白大褂就往急诊室冲。  
吉野是因为过劳晕倒的。丈夫和儿子在四战中相继牺牲对她的打击很大，但她仍然独力支撑起奈良家，在木叶重建的过程中无偿提供了资金和药材。  
樱曾见过吉野几次，彼时她还是位严厉的母亲，和善的阿姨，笑起来的时候很温柔，看上去总是神采奕奕的。可现在躺在病床上的女人面容憔悴，才过不惑之年，头发却已经花白了一半。  
樱为吉野打上了点滴，又替她稍稍梳理了一番，然后沉默着坐在一边，感觉自己的眼眶发烫，无力感再一次油然而生。  
她忍不住去想，如果自己当时救下了鹿丸，如今又会是什么样的情形。吉野阿姨不会像现在这样劳累，老师不会因为缺少可信的助手而被琐碎的公事缠得焦头烂额，鸣人将来成为火影时也会有更坚实有力的后盾。

「为什么没能救他呢？」

樱一遍又一遍地质问自己，直到病床上的吉野手指动了动，才像大梦初醒一般落荒而逃。她急匆匆地寻了一个可靠的医生为吉野复诊，自己却躲在病房外，因为她没有办法面对他的母亲。  
接下来的几天樱为吉野请了医院里最好的护工全天陪护，拜托了巡视病房的同僚要多加关照，而她自己只是在夜里巡视时，站在病房外悄悄地看上一眼，确认吉野一切都好。  
一周后吉野出院，樱也终于做了一个决定。她给井野打了电话，请她和丁次一起来接吉野出院。井野在电话另一头应下，沉默了一会又问：“那你呢。”  
“我要去一趟火影办公室。”樱苦笑了一下说，“有些事情要办。”

樱把委任书和请辞报告递给卡卡西的时候，他刚刚结束了情报部门的会议。卡卡西拿着请辞报告并没有露出惊讶的神情，只是锁紧了眉头，良久之后叹了一口气道：“樱，我和五代目并没有勉强你的意思，只是......”  
“我知道的，老师。木叶的情况，你和师傅对我的期望，你们的用心，我都明白。”  
“我没有想过要放弃自己的责任，从成为师傅的弟子的那一刻起，我就有这个觉悟了。”樱苦笑了一下，“我只是想把医疗部的工作暂时放一放，毕竟现在的我没有办法......没有办法安心地做一个医生了。”  
她有些哽咽，但没有流泪：“老师，我今天来，不止是请辞医疗部副部长的工作，也是来向你表达我想要成为火影助手的意愿。”  
“让我来帮你吧，老师。”  
那一刻卡卡西的表情很复杂，但他最终还是问她：“你想好了。”  
“是。”  
“那么从明天开始，来火影楼上班吧。”

樱本想一向严厉的师傅大约不会像卡卡西那样好说话，甚至准备好了像从前那样被劈头盖脸一顿臭骂的准备。然而退休的纲手只是在自己的私宅的书桌前头疼地捏了捏额角，无可奈何地看着面前的得意弟子道：“你已经决定不做医生了。”  
樱抿了抿嘴唇：“是。”  
“辞去医疗部副部长的位子，去做火影助手，是因为鹿丸？”  
“......是。”  
纲手凝视着小徒弟，觉得她现在的样子像极了当年的自己。一样看着所爱之人的眼神，一样没能从死神手里将他们夺回，一样代替他们去完成梦想、履行责任。  
没有人比纲手更理解樱的心情了，甚至樱比当初颓废浪荡了好几年的她更加理智，也更加懂事。  
纲手忽然觉得自己和卡卡西商量提拔樱去做医疗部副部长的事情或许操之过急，把樱逼得太紧了。但她依旧没有后悔，也不希望樱像过去的她一样，沉浸在悲伤与懊悔之中太久。  
纲手其实很想以过来人的身份好好劝一劝小徒弟。但她也清楚，自己这个聪明又顽固的弟子其实根本不需要言语上的劝慰。道理樱都明白，只是无法说服自己罢了。最后纲手将千言万语化作了一声叹息，沉默地接受了樱的决定。

*  
作为医生的最后一天，樱照旧坐在医院的天台上吹着冷风抽烟，看着夕阳把天空中的云彩染成刺眼的红色，然后日落西山，夜晚慢慢降临。井野带着两罐啤酒找到她的时候，樱正用天台的水泥地碾灭手中第六根香烟的烟头。  
“听说你不做医生了。六代目亲自下了告示，由你接任新一任的火影助手。”井野蹙着眉头递给她一罐啤酒，“我觉得你可能需要找个人聊聊。”  
樱仰起头冲闺蜜艰难又僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，拉开拉环抿了一口啤酒泡沫，没有回答问题，只是随意攀谈起来：“井野，从七岁开始到现在，我们已经认识整整十年了。如果他还在，咱们几个还能像从前一样聚在一起，那该有多好啊。”  
井野没有说话，只是沉默地在她的身边坐下，狠狠地灌了一口啤酒。  
于是樱看向无边的夜色继续没头没脑地继续絮叨：“今天我去请辞的时候，师傅问我是不是因为鹿丸才做了这个决定，老师虽然什么也没问，但好像对我的决定毫不意外，就连你也是。”  
她苦笑了一声：“井野，周围的人好像从一开始就知道我喜欢他，偏偏好像只我自己看不透自己，是不是很可笑？”  
“樱，虽然我们是闺蜜，但从鸣人和佐助离开村子以后，你的心思就越来越难猜了，有时候我根本不清楚你究竟在想些什么。最了解你的，或许只有鹿丸那个家伙了。我只知道，他对于你来说是不一样的。”井野顿了顿，继续说，“但是你有没有想过，这种感觉或许不是爱，它可能只是错觉。你或许只是因为......”  
“因为愧疚所以错觉自己爱他？”樱嗤笑了一声，轻声否定，“不。”

“不是的，井野。”她看了看那自己脚边的烟灰说道，“我很清醒。我不是因为愧疚而爱，我是因为爱他所以才会感到愧疚。”她没有流泪，没有嘶吼，只是平静又麻木地陈述一个事实，“愧疚没能救他，愧疚自己太后知后觉，等我发现自己爱上他的时候，我们已经没有了未来。”  
井野沉默了很久，她突然发现就算自己来之前已经准备了一肚子的话来劝解樱，到现在也不过是徒劳。  
樱很清醒，也很平静，但井野反而更加担忧，害怕她的理智会像一根绷紧的弦，这根弦就像是一个定时爆炸符一样，会在断裂的时候把她炸得粉碎。  
最后井野迟疑着问道：“你什么时候发现自己爱上他的？”  
樱干涸的双眼终于染上了一点朦胧的水汽，她缱绻又温柔的笑容带了一丝倦意，声音轻地像是对长眠于地下的爱人的低语。

她一字一顿地说：“在我失去他之后。”

TBC


	2. （中）

03  
*  
卡卡西从来没想过会对比自己小十四岁的女孩动心，更何况她是他的学生。  
她成长的速度惊人，但他对她的印象仍旧停留在当初那个爱哭又爱逞强的小小少女身上，尽管她时至今日也依旧爱逞强。  
她的笑容也是这个世界上最动人的笑容。  
从前外出执行任务之时，卡卡西窝在一边打盹，半眯着眼睛看着站在阳光里的少女摇头晃脑地哼着歌向他灿然笑起来，就像看到了一朵朝气蓬勃的小花、五彩斑斓的肥皂泡沫、雨霁天晴时的彩虹。  
无比绚烂。  
那才是鲜活的生命该有的样子，让人生满是疮痍的他心生向往。如果可以的话，他希望她能永远那么无忧无虑地笑起来，而保护她本就是他身为师长的应尽之责。

鸣人佐助离村的那段时间，他其实也在纲手大人指派的各种特级任务种打转，忙得不可开交。但只要他回到村子里暂作休息，她就一定会来公寓里帮他打扫一番，然后带上新鲜的秋刀鱼蹭上一顿饭。  
她也会在他自然地在她面前摘掉面罩用餐时惊得掉了筷子，咋舌调侃他长了一颗与奔放的行事作风十分违和的含蓄美人痣，又开心地用手指敲敲桌子，说等鸣人佐助回来，她一定要向他们炫耀自己是第一个看到他素颜的人。  
帕克有时候会在任务结束时撒娇让樱帮它洗澡。他嫌弃帕克倚老卖老，樱却是毫不在意地说没问题，然后豪爽地挽起袖子，抱着帕克进了浴室。  
卡卡西去厨房处理食材的功夫，就看见她从浴室里探出一个湿漉漉的脑袋，很委屈地瞪着大眼睛看着他说：“老师，帕克甩了我一身水，可不可以借我一件衣服穿呀？”  
于是他拿了一件自己还没穿过的白色短袖给她，等做完饭菜之后，发现她已经抱着帕克窝在沙发上睡着了。  
她套在宽大的衣服里，微皱着眉头缩成小小的一团，半长的头发地打着卷垂在一旁，因为沾了水的缘故看起来比平时的浅粉色更深一些。他伸手想帮她把眉头抚平，最终只是替她挽了挽碎发。帕克在她怀里睁开一只眼睛饱含深意地看了他一眼，又扭过头去假装什么都不知道。  
那是卡卡西第一次对樱动了不该有的念头。

后来佩恩之战时他先是丢了命，又从鬼门关里爬出来，睁开眼睛就看到一张哭泣着的脸庞。樱扑上去抱住他和鸣人，浑身颤抖地说她害怕再也见不到他们了，又语无伦次地问他们的伤口还疼不疼。  
真是傻姑娘啊，卡卡西感叹着。  
他不知道她的这份关切里究竟有几分是独属于自己的，但他很清楚，这个世界上在乎自己伤口疼不疼的人，或许只有她了。  
卡卡西其实很想拥抱她，但他最终只是拍了拍她颤抖的脊背，眯起眼伸出手揉了揉她的头发，不痛不痒地说了一句“老师没事”，就仿佛此刻他的内心真得如同表面一般毫无波澜。

很有分寸、绝不过界，像是他一贯的作风。

等到深夜的时候，他结束了手上巡逻的任务，犹豫再三最终还是决定去医疗班的帐篷去看一看她。纲手大人昏睡不醒，静音又分身乏术，医疗班的事务都压在樱一个人身上，他实在有些放心不下。  
可他站在临时架起的帐篷门口，透过缝隙看到樱靠在鹿丸的肩膀上，已经熟睡过去。少年的小腿打着绷带，怕吵醒她于是艰难地调整了一下动作，然后伸手抚平了她眉心的结。  
卡卡西忽然想起很早以前阿斯玛曾经向他开起玩笑，说鹿丸与樱十分般配。他当时不信，甚至和老友以一条香烟下注，打了个无聊透顶的赌。  
其实他早该知道的。鹿丸的心思其实一目了然，一直报怨女孩子麻烦的少年只有在面对自己喜欢的人时候，才会耐心地对她的一切小情绪照单全收。而樱对鹿丸除了毫无保留的信任和非比寻常的默契之外，还有着仅属于他的依赖。  
与阿斯玛说得一样，他们就像是棋逢对手的两个人，无论从才智、心性还是性格上来讲都般配无比。  
最重要的是，卡卡西无法越界的那一步，鹿丸无需费力思索，因为他和樱之间没有隔着十四年的岁月、没有鸿沟、没有碍事的师生身份。  
鹿丸与樱一起在甜品店消磨过时间、下过同一局棋、在同一棵梧桐树下依偎着打盹。他们之间差的不过是正正经经的一句表白，然后就可以携手走在木叶的街道上。或许他们还会结婚，养育他们共同的骨血，然后一起走完一生。

卡卡西一瞬间是嫉妒的，或者说那种情绪描述为艳羡更加贴切一些，但好在他认为自己有着成年人该有的潇洒。  
有人能照顾好她就可以了，他不一定非要得到她。  
卡卡西从一开始留了足够的余地后退，于是转身离开的时候也毫不拖泥带水。他想，等木叶平静下来、等重担不用再压在鹿丸和樱肩膀上的时候，他们一定会在一起的吧。  
那么到时候再带上一条烟去问候一下老友好了，就当是他愿赌服输。

如果没有那场战争的话、  
如果没有那场战争。

那不是卡卡西面对的第一次战争。他早就习惯了忍界的腥风血雨，但即便是这样，他仍旧在面对带土脸上破碎的面具时经历了人生中为数不多的又一次崩溃。好在他早已习惯在崩溃与镇静之中寻找平衡点，而带土骨子里也终究仍是当初那个永远把情义放在第一位的少年。  
可樱却几乎被那场战争毁掉。  
战争结束后她哭着跑来找他，说想要去一趟砂隐村。卡卡西当然知道她想要用己生转生之术就那个在战争中丧命的少年，也同样不愿意她这样做。但她居然真的会为了鹿丸毫不犹豫地选择牺牲自己，这样的执着与决绝让他无法、也没有资格开口相劝。  
毕竟他只是她的老师，只是一个外人。于是他又一次借以年长者的姿态帮她擦干眼泪，面罩挡住了不甘的苦笑，轻声回了一句“好”。

可樱没能如愿求到己生转生之术的卷轴，三天之后从砂隐村回来的时候整个人都变了。她沉默地看着棺木下葬，沉默地跟随乌压压的人群为牺牲的同伴们献上花束，自始至终没有流过一滴眼泪。  
她太过平静，卡卡西反而心生忧虑。  
但他并没有太多的时间只为她一个人忧虑。纲手退位把他推上了六代目的位子，尽管卡卡西已经有了心理准备，却仍旧被繁重的大小事宜压得喘不过气来。  
樱也为医院的工作忙得团团转，又和鸣人一起为佐助的事情东奔西走。她看起来很疲惫，却也并无异常。可当卡卡西终于认为自己之前似乎思虑过多的时候，纲手推开他的办公室，把她真实的近况道来，并很强势地表明，希望他可以直接任命樱成为医疗部的副部长。  
卡卡西当然知道纲手这样心急的缘由是什么。樱的实力的确当得起这个位子，但纲手更怕她就此消沉下去，就像当年失去加藤断的自己一样。

向樱施压本不是他的作风，摸摸她的头说上几句不痛不痒的宽慰才是他一直以来会做的事。可当他细想起她倦怠的神情、空洞的眼神和身上若有若无的烟草味，突然失去了等待她自愈的耐心，于是第二天就将委任书就和上忍晋升通知送到了她的手里。  
樱拿着委任书站在他面前说出请辞决定并请求成为火影助手的时候，卡卡西的拳头紧了一紧。鹿丸曾经说过，如果鸣人终有一天要当上火影，他会站在他背后尽全力辅佐。而樱选择弃医从政，无非是想要替鹿丸走完他想要走的路，完成本该由他完成的使命。  
就如同卡卡西如今坐在火影的位置上，不过是想要替带土完成少年时的梦想一样。  
连他自己都不敢相信，有一天会从她身上看到自己的影子。

卡卡西在那一刻忽然生出了一种令他恐慌无比的预感——他的彩虹或许再也回不来了。

*  
樱在卡卡西的委任和纲手的默许下成为了六代目火影的助手，同时进了参谋部负责木叶的外交事宜。在内帮助卡卡西整顿暗部，制衡木叶的各大家族，和长老会打太极，在外管理和建立各个忍村外交关系。  
卡卡西知道，对于樱来说，做好火影助手和参谋部的工作并不难。从前纲手在位时，她就常常和鹿丸一起在修行之余被抓去做苦力，也曾看着作为火影助手的师姐怎样为人处世。  
以她的聪明才智，再加上他的提点，耳濡目染之下很快就能把手里的工作中规中矩地完成。  
但樱并没有满足于中规中矩。在卡卡西看来，她似乎在和臆想中的鹿丸较劲，因为她总是觉得，如果他还在，一定会比当下的她做得更好，所以她绝不会满意于现状然后就此止步，至少她得像他一样游刃有余才可以。

在卡卡西的支持下，她开始深化与各个隐村的外交联络事宜。从最为熟悉的砂隐开始，由教育合作到医疗合作再到商务合作，樱要做的就是在现有的和平局面下打造更稳定的利益联盟，因为只有当利益一体的时候，才会减少两个村子之间的摩擦和纷争才会减少，联盟才会更加长久可靠。  
万幸砂忍村负责外联建交的手鞠对樱的提议表示了赞同和支持，只要合作关系平等，她愿意将提议汇报给我爱罗，并帮助樱说服砂隐中的守旧派。  
砂忍村在与木叶紧密合作的几年中发展迅速，自然就会让其他的隐村眼红，想要和木叶合作借机分一杯羹。  
向来以利益为优先的岩隐村是第一个动心的，而他们的目标则是在木叶争取更多的商业合作机会和全面的医疗交流。  
而樱把计划书递到木叶上层时遭到了长老会的全力反对，理由无疑就是老古板门认为土影向来诡计多端，如果把木叶系统化的医疗忍术和尖端医疗设备泄露给非同盟的岩隐，如果未来再爆发战争，医疗后勤得到保障的岩隐将会对木叶造成更大的威胁。

木叶上层会议因为樱的提案反反复复开了三次会议。  
最后一次会议时，卡卡西看着樱多次修改后的报告书，抬手止住了会议室内其他人聒噪不停的否定声，只问了樱一句：“你有把握做好吗？”  
樱长久以来平静无波的眼睛在那时候亮了一下，郑重地答了一声“有”，卡卡西笑了一下，一锤定音决定放手让她去做这件事。  
尽管他决定做得当机立断，也难免樱在按照计划执行时受到木叶各方的掣肘。总算他们凭借着耐心一次次用实际得到的利益说服反对的声音，才终于获得了大部分高层的支持。  
也只有在工作的时候，樱才能向从前一样勇往直前。慢慢地卡卡西察觉到她果敢中多了深思熟虑，机敏中掺杂了几分诡谲难测，坦率中也暗藏着圆滑老练。同样的，她的头发越剪越短，眼神越来越冷，言语也越发刻薄犀利。  
卡卡西知道，她整日在各方实力权谋中纠葛，难免性情会有所转变，他也知道，无论樱怎样转变，初心和立场都坚定无比。只是他隐约觉得，她的行事作风和曾经的鹿丸越来越像。而工作之外，她更是活的像个没有感情的机器人。

但尽管樱将除工作以外的生活过得浑浑噩噩，卡卡西也从没想过插手。他不是一个会被爱情冲昏头脑的年轻人，也永远不会天真的认为，只要奈良鹿丸不在了，她就会爱上自己，也没有认为他会因此多上几分胜算。  
他最多、最多只是把火影羽织用来给打瞌睡的樱做披肩，“随口”关心她工作以外的日常生活，帮她说服难搞的高层，又或是她在火影楼熬到多晚，他就陪她到多晚，然后顺路送她回家而已。  
仅是这样而已。  
谁也不能说他做了逾越“师生”本分的事情，毕竟连他很有分寸地按捺着对她愈演愈烈的渴望，以此避免自己横冲直撞地做出什么不可挽回的举动。

「爱是克制，不是放肆。」

这他每天睁开眼睛之后不断告诫自己的话。所以之后发生的一切，是卡卡西自认为单调又苍白的人生中，唯一一次意料之外的失控。

04  
*  
和土之国的合作在各方的努力下，终于在一年之后确定了双方都认可的详尽方案。  
合约签订结束，双方开了合作发布会又送走了岩隐的使者之后，樱终于在下属面前露了个好脸色，给整个工作组的人放了半天假，又定了晚上居酒屋的小型庆功宴，叫他们只管放松，花销都记在她的账上。  
看着顶头上司心情不错，众人也都松了一口气。虽然往日里他们对这位严苛又毒舌的年轻上司的工作方式颇有微词，但到底是仰慕她的精明才干与雷厉风行多一些。  
加上樱的容貌出众，强势的态度无意间点燃了一些年轻忍者的征服欲，于是几个下属稍稍一盘算，便也仗着胆子去邀请她一起参加部门的庆功宴。没想到却仍旧被她用冷淡的语气回绝。  
碰了一鼻子灰的参谋部下属垂头丧气地向卡卡西汇报工作的时候，随口提起春野部长不近人情，连部门聚会都不去参加。卡卡西笑了笑算是敷衍过去，又如往常一般随口安慰了一番才算了事。

结束了作为火影日常加班的工作之后，卡卡西离开火影楼的时候天已经黑下来了。他漫步经过上忍宿舍时抬头看了看她黑漆漆的窗口，犹豫了一下还是向医院与演习场之间的那片空地走去。  
卡卡西去了墓地，然后就看见了一个纤瘦的背影一言不发地蹲坐在一处墓碑旁。他借着树影与夜色将自己藏起来，看着樱一手夹着香烟、一手握着酒瓶，旁边还有几个空掉的啤酒罐。  
她其实不怎么会到墓地来看奈良鹿丸，所以他也从来没在来慰灵碑前缅怀带土和琳时遇见过她。他上次在墓地遇见她，还是半年前她辛辛苦苦撰写的岩隐合作案被高层一口否决的那一天。  
那时候她也是像现在这样，靠着鹿丸的墓碑坐下来，一言不发地抽完一整包香烟，黎明时才起身，回到火影楼日夜不休地又熬了两天，把高层质疑与担心的问题一一给出解决方案。  
卡卡西原以为这次她会说些什么，比如像长眠之人说一说她终于把想做的事做成了，就像他时常会在慰灵碑前对带土唠叨的那些一样。  
但樱却一直没有说话。  
卡卡西站在一旁看了她多久，她就沉默了多久，仿佛是一个只会麻木地用烟酒轮番折磨自己的木偶娃娃。

沉默像是在他们之间拉扯出一个比年龄和身份更加巨大的鸿沟，如今的樱在脱离了工作场所后，似乎就像是一个彻头彻尾的陌生人。  
在火影楼的时候她起码还会客气地牵扯几下嘴角，在必要的时候，弯一弯眼睛露出一个得体又和善的职业假笑。也只有在那种时候，他才能在她身上寻得一丝从前的影子。可现在她只是将自己埋在烟酒堆里，看起来像一个没有灵魂的空壳。  
他其实知道她染上烟瘾不是一天两天的事。  
刚开始在火影楼工作的时候，她甚至毫不在意地在办公室里叼着香烟翻看报告，将狭窄封闭的空间弄得烟雾缭绕。起初他也常常劝她少抽点烟，她都充耳不闻，事后也照吸不误。  
卡卡西最后一次提起戒烟一事时，樱正在替他批改木叶城建的最新报告。总是在他面前乖巧听话的学生第一次有些无奈地将报告像是发泄一般地摔在桌子上，厚厚的一摞纸零散地散落开来，发出一声清响。

她歪着头眼神不耐地看向他，像是在纠结自家老师为什么要像老妈子一样浪费时间，锲而不舍地干涉已经成年的学生的私事一般。  
但樱大概不知道，那一刻她的眼神在卡卡西看来，像极了从前面对年长者的劝导和啰嗦时，彻底丧失耐心的奈良鹿丸。  
最终他没再多嘴，她也什么都没说，此后却再也没有在他目光所及之处抽过烟。但同样的，她头发和指尖上残留的刺鼻烟熏味也从来没有断过。  
卡卡西不知道自己是否应该庆幸。庆幸她还肯花时间和精力，去敷衍一下他看上去漫不经心的过度关心。或者说他其实更应该苦恼，因为她不愿意浪费时间在这种鸡毛蒜皮的意见分歧上和他较劲。  
毕竟用鹿丸的口头禅来说，这样实在是太麻烦了。

卡卡西最终在黑暗里站了很久，直到樱将手头的酒水尽数饮下，只留了一听啤酒在鹿丸的墓碑旁边。  
她收拾好空酒瓶摇摇晃晃地起身时，他终于走上前扶住了她。樱眯着眼睛在惨白的月色下确认了他的面孔后有气无力地笑了一下，说：“什么嘛，原来是老师啊。”  
他随意地应声说是，然后搀着醉酒的姑娘回了家。  
月色很冷，他们走在路上偶尔会有认识他们的村民上前热切地打招呼。卡卡西总是摆摆手谦逊地回应，又看着身边的樱露出一个不逊于村民的热情笑容，有时候她还会随口关心对方有没有吃完饭，家里的孩子最近学业是否顺利。  
可当村民们千恩万谢地转身离开后，她脸上的笑容就消失殆尽，仿佛刚才的欢欣全是精湛的演技，观众离场后，她也就没有必要继续表演。  
经过一家甜品店的时候，樱驻足了一下，发了一会呆，又继续自顾自地向前走。卡卡西认出她从前常去这家铺子，于是开口问：“不进去吃一碗红豆丸子汤吗？”  
“不了。味道和从前不一样了，长久不去吃，最后也就不想了。”樱的声音听上去有些沙哑，她抬手偷了揉眼眶说，“何况，已经快打烊了。”

于是他也不在说什么，心里五味杂陈地一路送她回了公寓门口。樱一边用钥匙开门，一边玩笑道：“我都这么大的人了，就算是喝了点酒也没问题的。老师还一路送我回家，真是的。”  
卡卡西站在她背后，突然觉得自己看不透她。他知道自己不该再进一步，对她事事刨根问底，但仍是鬼使神差的开口道：“战争结束已经三年了，樱。现在的生活，是你想要的吗？”  
樱手上顿了一下，钥匙和锁之间错了位，发出刺耳的金属摩擦声。她讽刺地笑了一下，没有回答他的问题：“哦，我明白了。原来老师是来找我做心理辅导的。”锁眼发出咔嗒的声音，她打开门说，“那就请进来说教吧。先说好，我这里除了白水和啤酒之外，没有别的东西给你润嗓子。”

她领他进门时，他犹豫了一下，还是说了一声“打扰了”，然后换鞋在客厅餐桌旁坐下。  
她打开冰箱，指了指一排排放着的啤酒，又指了指自来水管。卡卡西说了一句“白水就好”，于是她拿了两个玻璃杯子洗了一下，又接了水送到他面前，到对面坐下，做出一个请的手势示意他可以开始说教后，端着自己的水杯趴在桌子上侧脸看着他，像是一个左耳进右耳出的散漫学生。  
在那个瞬间卡卡西就开始后悔自己不该踏入她的领域，放眼过去，就算她什么都不用说，他也能一目了然她这些年是怎样胡乱打发自己的。  
从前他还是担当上忍时去过她家做家访，春野夫妇热情的将他迎进屋内在沙发坐下。他能从半开的门内看见她浅粉色的床单和被褥，床头有穿着蕾丝花边裙子的小熊，墙上有大大小小的相框和彩色便签纸，一束阳光打在书桌的花瓶上，百合花散发出的暖香味飘进了客厅。  
后来她常来他家里送一些瓜果蔬菜，嫌弃他宿舍里虽然一丝不苟却也死气沉沉的，于是固执地送了几盆绿萝让他吊在阳台上，除此之外她还送了他几棵仙人掌，强迫他留下的理由是因为它们像他刺猬一样的头发。她说它们好养活，就算他长期出任务也不会枯死，回家时能看到一点鲜活的绿色心情就会不一样。

可是现在他环顾四周，感觉着间公寓像是一潭死水、一间生坟。  
他也开始后悔，或许他应该再无所顾忌一点，强硬地干涉她的生活。就算她会感到厌烦，但也总比现在要活得更像一个人一点。  
面对这样的她，他也不知道究竟该说些什么，才能说服她对自己好一点。又或者，他只是自私地希望，她能像他想象中一样，活回从前的模样，依旧毫不自知地点亮他晦暗无光的生命。

樱没有看卡卡西，只是用手指划过玻璃杯冰凉的杯壁。似乎是因为喝过酒后眼睛畏光，她只在房间里亮了一盏昏黄的落地灯，现在正专注于观察它倒映在水影里浮沉的微光。  
良久之后她似乎终于不耐于他的沉默，抬头凝视他的眼睛道：“老师不打算开口说些什么吗？我已经静候很久了。你看我的眼神，就像是在痛惜从前的乖学生怎么堕落成现在这副样子。”  
见他依旧不开口，她咬了咬嘴唇，语气有些挑衅，第一次开口叫了他的名字，“卡卡西，你是不是特别想要拯救我啊。”  
“你已经做得很好了，樱。无论是从前还是现在。”卡卡西终于开口，可连他自己都觉得这套说辞毫无说服力，“有些事情注定已经无法挽回了，所以只能向前走。你太拼命了，我希望你能对自己好一点，过好现在的生活。”  
樱垂下头深吸了一口气，攥紧了双拳像是要重重捶下，最终却又在桌子上轻轻放下，像是在拼命克制情绪。她笑了一声，依旧言语尖刻地说：“真不想听你说这些啊，老师。整个木叶上下，只有你最没资格跟我说这些冠冕堂皇的话。”

她继续说道：“你的房间很整齐，可以说是干净到一尘不染。你看字时非常仔细，哪怕是一点小错误都不会放过。但就是这样一个严谨到神经质的人，却总是迟到，还会编一些根本站不住脚的理由当做迟到的借口。从前我不懂，直到在战场上和带土查克拉相连的时候看到了他的记忆，然后我就什么都明白了。”  
“老师，你是故意的吗？还是你在不经意的时候，就活成了别人的样子？”  
“你真的想坐现在这个位子吗？没有人问你愿不愿意，连你自己都没有问自己愿不愿意。”她用手指狠狠按着自己左眼的眼眶说，“你在替从前那只写轮眼的主人走他想走的、本该走的路，心甘情愿地当与他意志相同的恩师之子的垫脚石。你不是在做六代目火影，你就是在压抑感情当一个称职的工具。”  
“我明白，你不是故意的，你没有这么想，或是这种事情根本不会过你的脑子。就像我从前劝他戒烟的时候，从来没想过今天自己会染上烟瘾一样。我从来都没有刻意去活成他的样子，我只是常常在想，如果同样的事，换成他会怎么做，我又该怎么做，才能比他做得更好。”  
“老师，你应该是最懂我的人才对啊。你清楚的，你口中的那些‘该过去’的事情，是时间、是时间治愈不了的。”她把“时间”两个字咬得很重，仿佛想要把没有实体、不知尽头又磨人的漫长岁月在牙齿间撕碎。  
她最后咬牙切齿地断定：“你救不了我的，卡卡西。就像你救不了自己一样。”

卡卡西感觉自己的每一个指节都因为过度用力而感到生疼，面罩下的表情应该近乎扭曲，从来都是古井无波的心境被她轻易动摇。  
她激怒他了，或是说，他对她的痛苦和无奈过于感同身受，甚至不需要共情就能有所体会。可偏偏她毫不留情戳破假象，与当年用滴水不漏的委婉话语安慰同伴粉饰太平的她相比，就像是镜像的两面一般南辕北辙。  
此时此刻，在他眼前干净利落撕开彼此旧疤的人，不是那个会甜甜地笑起来的粉发少女，而更是像是那个漫不经心又犀利尖锐的已故少年。  
亲身经历过的切肤之痛在多年的隐忍和克制之后，忽然在这个瞬间达到顶峰，逼得他想要放纵自己发一次疯。

“你就是不肯忘了他。”他说。  
“这就是你生气的原因？”她问。

那不是他第一次在她面前摘下面罩，露出自己真实的容颜，却是第一次把藏起来的欲望和贪念撕破给她看。  
他终于受够了只以师长的身份作壁上观，高高挂起当一个清醒旁观者，他想要走进她的生命，哪怕代价是成为同她一起疯魔的当局人。  
拉扯的过程中玻璃杯应声而碎，澄澈的水撒了一地，就像是现下不可收拾的场面一样。  
他在她挣扎的时候尝到了彼此口中的血腥味，也在那一瞬间忽然明白，他需要的不是她的爱情，他需要的只是她而已。他就是固执地想要那个如彩虹一般的姑娘回来，可他再怎样耐心地等、悉心地劝，她或许都不可能再回来了。  
其实无论他现在做什么都是毫无意义的，就连这个吻也是。

他也从来都没有自己想象得那么游刃有余。  
卡卡西还是在樱呜咽着发出一声抽泣的时候放开了她。落地灯因为刚才被他们碰到了开关已经熄灭，昏暗的房间里只剩迷蒙的月色，刚好足够他看清她脸上的表情。  
但他只能从那副表情中读出令人窒息的悲伤。  
樱翠绿的眼睛上布满了氤氲的水汽，泪珠从脸侧滚落，提醒他刚才犯了一个可笑的错。卡卡西懊恼自己的失控，他努力找回残余的冷静，轻柔地抬手替她擦眼泪，她也没有躲开。  
她甚至也用指尖去触碰他左眼上狰狞的伤口，开口问他：“老师，这里还会疼吗？”  
他知道她想问什么，却仍旧声音沙哑地答道：“不疼了，它已经愈合了。”   
“我就当你没有说谎好了。可是这道伤疤也永远不会消失了，不是吗？”她艰难地笑了笑，有些语无伦次地继续说道，“我有时候也会想，其实他也许根本没有对我抱有同样的感情，而我的想法只是一厢情愿，就算他还在，我也不会得到任何回应，所以我也不明白自己现在这样究竟有没有意义。”  
“他会不会根本不爱我、我是不是该停止想他、因为我感觉自己快疯了。”  
“老师，是我错了。”她突然揪住他的衣角，有些神经质地说，“你救救我，求求你救救我，就当是施舍也好。”

“你救救我。”

她祈求着拉近他们之间的距离，呼吸再一次纠缠在一起的时候，卡卡西终于放弃了最后一点理智，更加用力地侵占着她的唇舌，想要在她身上留下独属自己的气息。  
他甚至破天荒地恶毒地想着，他要让她对鹿丸的感情变味，沾染上愧疚的苦涩、不甘的酸怆，让那段纯粹的爱恋掺上杂质，最终这种感情就会像是鱼馁肉败，不得不割舍。  
他承认，他嫉妒了，也承认自己的爱不够纯粹，饱含私欲，这也是他专属年长者的恶劣。不仅如此，他也要她对今天利用自己的行为感到愧疚，再花些时间和心思，用足够的耐心等待她的愧疚和依赖发酵变成复杂的爱意，直到她再也离不开他。  
卡卡西一向知道，奈良鹿丸善于布局操纵、运筹帷幄，而自己则更擅长算计人心。他给过樱机会逃离他编织好的蜘蛛网，如果她刚才推开他，他就会放她走。但从樱在他的拥抱下放弃挣扎开始，就注定掉进他的陷阱，然后像落入无底洞一样，不停地下坠。  
但是没关系，卡卡西想。  
因为他会陪她一起下坠，直到他们坠入深渊的地底，最终别无选择，只有相爱。

那个晚上注定是混乱无比的。  
樱就像一个反复无常的孩子，不知道自己究竟想要些什么，又究竟可以为此走到哪一步。她时而抗拒他的进一步动作，却也很快会在下一秒后悔，主动迎合着他的触碰。而他吻干她的眼泪，无视她的纠结，用最温柔的安慰蛊惑她，邀请她和自己一起沉沦。  
直到擦枪走火前最后一刻，樱像是突然从梦中惊醒的人一样，猛地推开了他，像惊慌的小兽一样抱住膝盖，想要把不堪的自己藏起来。  
“对不起......对不起......”她喃喃地重复着，“都是我的错，老师你回去吧，就当做什么也没有发生。”  
可卡卡西不会再让她随心所欲地决定他的去留：“已经很晚了，你确定要让我走吗？”他轻飘飘的一句话，瞬间就可以放大她心里的罪恶感。他又耐心地安抚着她颤抖的脊背，理了理她散乱的短发说：“没关系的，樱，你想要做什么都可以。现在你抬头看着我，好吗？”  
她抬起头，他温柔地笑了笑，覆上她僵硬的手背，拉起她的双手，环绕在自己的肩上。月色照在他荒凉的黑色眼睛上，洒上了一点朦胧缱绻的光。像是怕惊扰了眼前瑟缩的她，他轻轻开口说：“你叫一叫我的名字。”

她迷茫地看了他很久，终于再次投入他的怀中：“卡卡西。”

TBC


	3. （下）

05  
*  
第二天早晨卡卡西醒的时候，樱也醒了，但她没有睁开双眼。  
她知道他犹疑着用手指划过她的脸颊，然后在她的眼睑上落下一个吻。  
感受到眼睛上触碰到的柔软时，她的心忽然乱了一下，为了掩饰，她偏头朝避光的方向躲了躲，唇齿之间发出了微不可闻的嘤咛。  
卡卡西的动作依旧没有因此带来丝毫的慌乱，镇定地帮她掩了一下被角后，便捡起自己的衣服走出了卧室。  
樱慢慢睁开了双眼，她不愿意多想昨天晚上发生的事，却也不得不想。她并不为这件事的本身慌乱，毕竟对于成年人来说发泄情绪和索要需求并没有什么值得一惊一乍的。  
她只是很烦躁。烦躁自己一边心里想着别人，一边拖老师下水，自己将自己陷入到这种纷乱的关系中来。  
她将脸埋入枕头，被单上还有卡卡西留下的余温和淡淡的皂角味，听着厨房轻声的响动，躁动得不知所措的心忽然就安定下来。

「这样也没有什么不好，不是吗？」

如果无法从错乱的感情中理清头绪，她现在需要考虑的就只有自己现在究竟怎样做才是正确的。比如放下过去，承担起拖卡卡西下水责任，重新开始。  
尽管这些对于她来说太过困难。  
厨房里的声响寂静下来，电饭锅发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，卡卡西似乎也拉开凳子静坐下来，像是很耐心地在等待，只是她不知道他在等待早餐煮好，还是在等待她苏醒。  
樱揉了揉酸痛的脖子，瞥了一眼闹钟发现只有凌晨五点，不得不感叹在自我管理方面卡卡西真是做得无可挑剔。她蹑手蹑脚地从衣柜里找出一件过膝的休闲T恤，套上后又坐回床上，竖起耳朵发觉房间外并无响动后松了一口气，又恼恨为什么明明在自己家里却像做贼一样。  
电饭锅发出一声“叮”的提示音后，樱听见客厅里沉闷坐着的人动了。卡卡西似乎起身去看了看电饭锅里的食物，合上保温盖之后，轻微的脚步声离她的方向越来越近。他在她房门口驻足的时候，樱甚至感觉自己因为紧张过度而加速的心跳声盖过了他的脚步声。  
卡卡西最终没有开门，又转身走去了门口。她听见他用在玄关换鞋时足尖点地的声音，最终还是松开了一直紧紧攥在手心的床单，从床边跳起来拉开卧室的房门，像是晚一秒他就会离开，或是动作慢一点自己就会改变此刻的主意一样。  
樱探出一个脑袋，而卡卡西刚好听见动静，放开按在门把上的手，略带惊讶地回过头来看她。

因为冲动之举而没想好说辞的樱嗫嚅了一会，片刻之后开口说：“老师不饿么？留下来陪我吃个早饭吧。”  
他弯了弯眼睛，然后说：“好。”

樱在橱柜里翻找了一会才找出一只备用的餐碗，庆幸自己当初为了怕打碎了碗筷临时去买不方便，所以干脆准备了两份餐具，不然现在场面一定会更加尴尬。  
她把碗洗干净，盛上他刚刚煮好的鸡蛋粥端到了餐桌上，两个人面对面无言地吃起早餐。她悄悄抬眼，时隔多年后，又一次像自己第一次见到卡卡西的素颜时那样，仔细地去看他脸上的神情。  
他规规矩矩地将昨天的衣饰穿戴整齐，只是摘下了面罩安静地喝粥。他的容貌没有丝毫的变化，五官虽然棱角分明，但却温和得与给人的印象中的冷峻完全相反。那副面孔让他看起来比实际的年纪要小上很多，可是当她看进他的眼底，对上他古井无波的眼神，就会发觉他已经被残酷的现实打磨得毫无棱角。

“还和胃口吗？”  
樱原以为用饭过程中他们不会再有任何交流，卡卡西开口时才发现自己已经盯着他打量了很久。她不动声色垂下眼：“老师应该对自己的厨艺更有自信一点，明明从前出任务的时候没有调料都可以把鱼烤得很好吃。”  
他淡淡笑了一下：“是吗？那就别盯着我了，快吃吧。”  
有一种小孩子恶作剧之后撒谎被揭穿的感觉，樱有些慌乱地低下头，不想让他看见自己脸上狼狈的表情，却突然捂着脖子闷哼了一声：“嘶——”  
卡卡西的眉毛拧了一下：“脖子怎么了？”  
还不都是因为他昨天睡觉的时候忘记关窗户，还让她枕在他膈人的手臂上，所以早上他一动她就醒了。樱的脸上终于露出了一点生动的表情，她咬牙切齿地瞪着卡卡西，脚下意识地在桌底踢了他一下：“托你的福，我落枕了。”  
他瞬间明白过来，憋着笑看她的脸越来越红，最终在她恼羞成怒发作之前轻咳了一声问道：“有药膏吗？”

卡卡西很快按照樱的指示去药箱里翻出了跌打膏。她的头发很短，刚好齐耳，不用撩起就可以直接上药。  
樱背对着他，感受着他取了一块膏体抹在她后颈的酸痛处，然后慢慢用温热的指尖融化涂匀，一边低声问她：“是这里吗？”  
她又“嘶”了一声，骂骂咧咧地抱怨他下手太重，就像是恍惚间回到她十二岁那年，执行任务中扭伤了脚，他背着她回去，她抱着他的脖子碎碎念叨着他赶路时脚程太快，颠得她更难受了。  
想到这樱忍不住笑出声，又很快醒悟在当前他们之间难辨的关系下，这种事实在是让人笑不出来。  
他手上的动作停下来的时候，她忍不住唤道：“老师......”  
他合上药膏的盖子，轻声回应：“嗯？”  
她没办法转动颈部，也不知道该怎样定位他们之间的关系，大脑飞速运转着怎样同他厘清，卡卡西却忽然靠近，从背后轻柔地环住她的肩膀。  
那是一个很有分寸的拥抱，没有强迫的意味，只要她愿意，不用费任何力气就可以挣脱。又或者，只要她愿意，他的怀抱就可以成为往后的依靠。  
可这个拥抱同样也强势至极，提醒她回忆起昨晚、提醒她是她请求他拯救自己的，所以现在没有资格选择后退。

他的唇畔就在她的耳边，说话的时候带着温度的呼吸扫过脸侧：“你说，我在听。”  
樱闭上双眼微微叹了一口气，然后慢慢放松紧绷的后背，用手抓紧他的手臂：“真是狡猾啊，卡卡西。”

*  
樱很清楚，无论是那个混乱的晚上，还是之后的相处，卡卡西在这段关系中始终占据着绝对的主导地位。  
可她并不在乎自己处于劣势，因为她完全处于被动状态也是没有办法的事。她的心停留在过去，需要有人强势又温柔地带她走出来，甚至她会因此而感激他愿意牺牲自我，充当不争气的学生的摆渡人，牵引她走出阴影。  
樱把卡卡西视作救命的稻草，治病的良药，所以他想做什么都可以。  
她清楚自己的需求，于是从不抵抗他的靠近。  
而在那之后卡卡西在两人单独相处时不加掩饰、体贴入微的关怀，甚至让樱生出一种他是否长久以来都对她抱有师生之上感情的错觉。  
但他很有分寸，每一次都恰好在她承受范围的临界点上止步，似乎想要从侵占她的生活空间开始，让她学会习惯他的存在，再一点点耐心地撬开她的心，最终在哪里占据一席之地。

他们私下见面次数越来越频繁，关系也越来越稳定的时候，卡卡西在一次晚餐时问她，是否介意公开他们之间的关系。  
樱知道卡卡西的目的并不在于她是否同意将他们的事情公之于众，而在于征求她对于他们关系具体定位的想法。无论她同意或是拒绝，只要不否认他话语里对两人“情侣关系”的暗示，他就达到了目的。  
于是她毫不在意地笑了笑说：“我不介意啊，当然前提是老师你得忍受长老会不停地挑刺和反对，找到合适的下属接任火影助手一职，以及被井野刨根问底、甚至暴打一顿且不得反抗的准备。”  
或许是自我意识过剩，樱感觉卡卡西在听到这番话的时候很开心，他的眉峰动了一下，黑色的眼睛似乎染上了灯火温柔的亮光。他甚至放下手中的餐具，单手掩住嘴唇，对她的回答有着不可置信的惊喜。  
卡卡西沉吟了一会，笑着说：“别的都没什么，但要让我短时间内找到和你一样精明又贴心的助手还真是令人伤脑筋啊。”  
樱歪歪头，做出一副洋洋自得的样子附和道：“对吧。”  
他哭笑不得，伸手揉揉她的头发，又自然地将话题扯开，问她休息日的安排，有没有时间一起去看场晚间电影。樱一边往嘴里扒饭一边囫囵地说好，卡卡西则伸出手拍她的后背让她细嚼慢咽。  
谁都没有戳破那层窗户纸，神情自然得像是用三言两语试探、揣测、然后敲定彼此在对方心目中角色定义的人不是他们一样。

樱原以为他们就会这样心照不宣地走下去，可她毕竟不是无情的草木，也渐渐发觉从前未曾注意过的卡卡西的另一面。  
他也曾经在她身边梦魇惊醒过，次数不多，也就一两回而已。他从不说梦话，只是会猛地从枕畔弹坐起来，然后无声地抓着自己乱糟糟的头发，无声地平复颤抖的呼吸。  
她被他吵醒，迷迷瞪瞪地眯着眼在黑暗中去抓他的手臂，他就会很快醒过神来轻声向她道歉，又温柔地为她翻了个身，似乎不想让她看清他的表情，从背后抱住她。  
她不用猜也知道他的噩梦里会出现什么样的场景，只是那一刻忽然无比懊悔自己曾经恶狠狠地戳过他的伤疤，心疼他拥抱她的样子也和她一样，像是拽住了一颗摇摇欲坠的救命稻草。  
樱挣扎着从卡卡西的怀里转过身面对着他，漆黑的夜色让她更加看不清他眼里的神采。她伸出双手去描摹他的容颜，手指触摸到疤痕的位置，然后在上面落下一个吻，抱住他的脖子反客为主揽入自己的怀抱中，用手去梳理他的银发，就像是从前数不清的时刻，他安抚她时做的那样。  
卡卡西在被她拥抱时有一瞬间的僵硬，但他很快更用力地回拥住她。樱永远都记得，那个怀抱紧得像是锁住了两个溺水的人，却又让他们清醒地感受到，彼此是活着的。

他们的关系真正发生改变，是在她二十一岁生日的那一天。  
樱从十六岁之后就没庆祝过自己的生日，主管参谋部之后又忙得焦头烂额，早就把这回事忘到了九霄云外。只是在当天卡卡西神神秘秘地早退回了家，她开完部门会议去找他汇报的时候才发现人已经不在办公室。  
她有些气恼地将资料留下，暗戳戳地想明天一定要压榨他多看一会文件，陪她一起加班到深夜，以弥补今天落下的工作。  
她回到家里用钥匙开门，厨房飘来久违的红豆汤的甜香味让她愣了一下，然后便看见桌子上放着一束新鲜的百合花，插着的卡片上用刚劲有力的字体写着“生日快乐”，而早退的卡卡西正在阳台上和两盆绿萝较劲。  
他没有转过身，背对着她将绿萝的花盆固定在阳台边缘，一边说：“你回来了？厨房里有煮好的红豆丸子汤。你说一幸庵的红豆汤没有从前好喝，我就干脆自己动手煮了，你趁热尝尝。”  
她没有动，闷闷地回了一声“嗯”，只是看着他有些笨手笨脚的将植物缠在一起的枝叶梳理好。  
他并没有注意到她的不自然，笑了一下继续说道：“你告诉井野我们的事了吗？我今天去买盆栽和百合的时候她看我的眼神很古怪。”

当然会古怪，樱无奈地笑笑。  
从前她每隔一段时间就会去井野那里抱一盆绿萝，井野问她带给谁，她就说是带给自家老师。卡卡西倒也会悉心照料，但他时常出一次S级的任务大半个月不在木叶，绿萝也就不幸枯萎，她只好又给他换上新鲜的。加上百合花是她最喜欢的花，井野会猜测他们的关系才是情理之中。

但这都不是重点。  
她只是觉得，从来都淡定自若，做事游刃有余的卡卡西此时看上去傻傻的、笨笨的，想要不动声色地用一些微不足道的小事将她的生活带回到从前的样子。  
这让樱第一次清晰地感受到，卡卡西不是她想象中那个大义凛然牺牲自我去拯救学生的师长，而是一个热衷于与她在一起的一点一滴的恋人。他自然地在她面前露出容貌，眉眼弯成温柔至极的弧度，喋喋不休地聊起和她的朋友交谈中的趣事来逗她开心。  
她从前的错觉都是真的，她对他来说从来都不止于简单的师生情谊。  
而她在他的宽容与爱护之下扮演着什么样的角色呢？  
彻头彻尾的傻瓜，自私自利的混蛋，甚至事到如今，她知道了他的心意，明知自己的目的不够纯粹，却仍然不想放他走，仿佛真切地看到了他能带领她摆脱过去的希望，尽管她知道现在的自己根本不配拥有他的感情。

樱撞进卡卡西怀里的时候他吓了一跳，手足无措地将手上脏兮兮的泥土拍干净才拥抱住她问道：“怎么了？”  
她忽然很想哭，只是将脸埋在他的胸膛里摇了摇头，于是他没有再说话，抬手揉了揉她的头发，慢慢地拍着她的后背安抚。  
良久之后，樱哽咽着问他：“老师，你会救我的，对么？”  
卡卡西似乎轻轻地笑了一下，可是那声音从他胸口传来回荡在她的耳中，却像是微不可查的叹息。他开口说：“有一件事，我一直忘了告诉你。”

“我很爱你。”

而樱听懂了那句话的潜台词，也记起了那个迷乱的夜晚里，他吻去她的泪水后对她说的话——“你想要做什么都可以。”

「我爱你，所以你想要做什么都可以。珍惜也可以，辜负也可以。」  
「至于我——我会救你。」

06  
*  
樱开始逐渐尝试着改变一些习惯，比如抽烟和喝酒这种有损健康的坏习惯。一开始是有些困难，因为她对于它们的心理依赖很强。  
接任火影助手和参谋长的四年来，她几乎是依靠着香烟维持呼吸和思考，所以每当她右手翻阅文件，左手总是会下意识地摆出夹 住香烟的姿 势。至于酒精，刚好和维持清醒的香烟相反，是麻痹神经的绝佳良药，加上逃不开公 务应酬间的觥筹交错，不知不觉就成了嗜 好。  
好在她意志还算坚定，决心不能再用这些东西惯坏自己，最终还是咬牙戒了。

只是有些习惯称不上坏，而且非常难改。  
比如让樱不再常常想起奈良鹿丸这个人，不再回忆他们之间所有的青葱岁月。想起他有想起他的痛苦，可刻意避开和他有关的一切也会让她难过。  
鹿丸去世之后，樱其实很少会去墓地看他。只有在心里积压的思念已经溢满快要将她淹没的时候，她才会带上些啤酒去他那里坐一会，她很想和他说些什么，却又怕冥冥之中要是他真能听见又会增添烦恼，于是便沉默着什么也没说。  
樱最常去的地方，还是第三演习场和第四演习场中间那棵葱郁的梧桐树下。偶尔的偶尔，她会趁天气晴朗，自己又恰好有难得的闲余时，去树下坐一坐，没人的时候还会打个盹。有时不知名的后辈来演习场修行，红着脸问她可不可以请教一下忍术或者体术，她也不会拒绝。  
他死后她回忆里有关他的一切都开始带上灰白的基调，就像反复观赏一场老旧又伤感的经典电影。只有这棵树还鲜活地保存着他在世时的色彩，即便难免秋冬萧索，到了春夏也会重新变回苍翠的样子。  
她总是固执地觉得那里还有他残存的气息，于是难以克制地留恋徘徊，期待或许那一天她午睡后朦胧睁眼，就能看见他对着她笑。

她也真的很想知道在鹿丸眼里，她究竟是一个什么样的存在。  
这不是一个没有意义的问题，但樱也知道自己并不是真的想要一个答案，她只是需要一个正当的理由把这段无疾而终的感情放下。这样她就不会再纠结，不必感到歉疚，慢慢学着爱上别人，理直气壮地给自己一个获得幸福的机会，尽管她的幸福再也不可能是由他来给。  
她是真的累了、倦了，想要放手，也想要回报卡卡西的感情。所以樱开始尽量避免路过那里，就算路过，也只是驻足一下，不会久留。  
可惜真正的放下从来都不需要勉强，也可惜，上天根本没有打算准许她重新开始，而是开了一个令人深恶痛绝的玩笑。

*  
时节再次由春天步入夏天的时候，樱从井野那里得知了奈良吉野打算离开木叶，去村外隐居修养的消息。  
更准确的说，井野是来替吉野传话的，说是走之前想要见一见樱，有些事情想要请她在她离开后代为照拂。

时隔多年，樱再次敲开奈良宅的门看见吉野温柔的笑容，有一种恍若隔世的感觉。她顺着吉野的指引在廊上的茶几旁坐下，吉野去准备茶水的时候，她闭上眼睛去听院子里大树上的蝉鸣和惊鹿竹笕的敲击声，熟悉得想让她落泪。  
但樱不能哭，她不能在吉野面前展 露一点悲伤，因为那样只会让他的母亲更加难过。  
吉野将一杯凉茶放入樱的掌心，她低头抿了一口，不敢去看吉野的眼睛：“抱歉，这些年都没能来探望您。”  
“没关系，我知道你很忙，能在走之前见你一面，我很开心。”吉野笑了笑，抬手去替樱挽起耳侧的碎发，“人瘦了很多，怎么把头发剪得这么短？”  
樱不得不因为吉野的动作而抬起头来与她对视，斟酌了一下说：“让您费心了，我一向不太会打点自己，还是留短发方便些。”  
吉野点点头，便向樱解释起正事。因为鹿丸去世的缘故，奈良家失去了继承人，所以宗族里的长老就千挑万选了一个旁支血脉的孩子过继给吉野，希望未来能由他来继承奈良家。

“小凪那孩子很优秀，只可惜从小就没了父母。这几年他跟在我身边，一边照顾我，一边学习族中事务，现在也算是能把大小事宜打理得有模有样了。只是他也只有十五岁，有时候做事难免不够周全，我走了以后，还请你能够略加指点一二。我年纪也大了，很多事情也开始力不从心，在木叶呆了一辈子，也想要出去看看外面的世界，好好地散一散心。”吉野微微叹了一口气，继续道，“这些事我原本不想劳烦你，只是我始终都是奈良家的人，事事要为家族考量，这才不得已给你添了麻烦，抱歉。”  
她谦逊又饱含歉意的语气让樱有些慌乱：“您别这样说，奈良家从来都为木叶助益良多，未来也是要多加倚仗的，这点小事称不上麻烦。既然是您看中的孩子，自然人品和才智都是好的，老师那边我会去说明，如果这孩子愿意，可以先进参谋部帮我打打下手。木叶的事情您请放心，万事还请把身 体放在第一位。”  
吉野感激的一笑：“多谢了，樱。我本打算让凪亲自来谢谢你，只是今天有新一季度给医院的药材配给需要他经手，你日程安排又紧张，这才没来得及见面。”  
“没关系的，运送药材是要紧的差事，让他好好去办吧。”樱机械地摆摆手，“等我把事情协调好，一周后让他到来参谋部报到就行。”  
“那就拜托你了。”吉野沉吟一会，开口道，“其实也是我故意选了今天约你见面。想要单独和你聊一聊，也有一样东西要给你。”

樱愣了一下，却见吉野起身走进内屋，拿了一个木质盒子出来交到她手上说：“这是鹿丸一直收着的，原本是你的东西，我前几天收拾宅子时才想起来，仔细考虑过之后还是觉得把它还给你比较好。”  
她听到他的名字时指尖瑟缩了一下，盒子没有落灰，一点都看不出经历过年岁，她犹疑着打开，发现里面只装着一把小巧的白昙流苏发梳，缠花的花瓣已经有些氧化泛黄，梳齿上还留着几根淡粉色的发 丝。  
樱的手颤抖起来。  
她记得这把发梳，也记得那年他们一起度过的夏天，看过的烟花祭。她记得他头发披散下来的样子，记得他为她挽过头发，记得他在烟花炸开的时候呼唤了她的名字，还有他似乎欲言又止的眼睛静静注视着她的样子。  
那天他送她回家的时候，发梳在半路掉了，她找了很久也没有找到，原来是落在了他这里，他藏了好几年，却从来都没有打算还给她。现在它失而复得，樱却宁愿它丢得彻底，而不是时隔多年之后，用它的存在来嘲讽她。  
嘲讽她，他的生命与隐晦的爱恋，就像是只开一瞬的昙花，一旦她错过了，忽视了，就什么都没有了。

吉野看着樱难掩悲恸的样子缓缓开口说道：“这个发簪在很多年前我收拾房间的时候翻找出来过，只不过鹿丸一向心思深又不够坦率，我怕说出来他难为情，就偷偷放回去了。后来你来家里，我看着你们站在一起的样子，也想过或许我们有成为一家人的缘分，只可惜世事无常。”  
她叹了一口气说：“战争刚结束那年，我住院那会，其实我知道你经常来看我，只不过从来都不会出现在我面前。后来我也常向井野问起你，那孩子每次都骗我说你很好，只是因为工作太过忙碌所以不能登门拜访。但你也知道，她一向是不擅长说谎的，所以我就猜，你或许还没有放下当年的事，心里觉得亏欠所以不愿来陪我说说话。要是猜错了，也请你不要放在心上。”  
吉野顿了一顿，像是强忍因为悲伤而有些哽咽的音调，继续说：“鹿丸的事不是你的错，我也从来都没有怪过你。今天找你来，也不是为了提起往事让彼此伤心。我是想，既然我要走了，也该和你聊一聊，要是能开解你心里的结就更好了。”  
“无论你们当年的感情有多深，都该放下了，他一定也是希望你能好好的。我把发簪还给你，是希望它能成为一个标志，让你们的感情有因有果，有始有终。他的人生已经......已经结束了，但你的才刚开始。如果不喜欢，就不必逼着自己去走他该走的路，也不必替他背一辈子的担子。”

后来吉野又说了很多，但樱始终都没有听进去，她也忘记自己又说了些什么回应他母亲的关切，等到回过神来时已经踏出了奈良宅。  
她在被夏日的骄阳烤得近乎龟裂的街道上站了很久，心脏久违地绞着疼起来，似乎要剥夺她的呼吸。狼狈的泪水夺眶而出，视野模糊的时候，她恍惚看见鹿丸就站在不远处。他依旧不修边幅，随意地穿着木叶忍者的标配服饰，双手插在兜里，身影看起来就像是他离开她时的模样。  
她想要去追赶他的脚步，却双脚发软，勉强用手扶住墙壁站稳，再次抬眼时他已经不见了踪迹。  
似乎有人的呼唤伴着尖锐的耳鸣声传来，在叫着她的名字。樱又惊又喜地顺着声音寻着声音转身，终于看到一个和他相似的轮廓，但却不是他。  
那是一个与鹿丸神态七八分像的少年，他也没有叫她的名字，只是恭敬又疏远地喊着“参谋长大人”，在看到她脸上的表情时又露出一副诚惶诚恐的样子，担忧地上前想要搀扶她。  
樱反应过来，这个孩子就是外出归来的奈良家继子。她盯着面前少年的脸颊发愣，惊觉他细长的眉宇和乌黑的头发，像极了托着腮坐在树阴下，眯着眼睛向她笑起来的鹿丸。  
但她却又觉得这个少年和鹿丸是不一样的。她直视着凪的眼睛，少年棕色的瞳孔微微颤了颤，似乎不适应她突然的靠近，却又不想露怯，于是瞪大双眼回视。

究竟是那里不一样呢？  
是了，是眼神。是鹿丸看她的眼神。  
那双眼睛在看向她时总是透着笑意。或是夹杂着无奈，或是纯粹的欢欣，他看着她的时候，眼睛总是在说话、在倾诉着他从来没对她说出口的表白。  
就像他弯弯绕绕的心思一样，他似乎充满耐心，确认并等待她一定会在未来的某一天，自己发觉他的心思。

鹿丸过世之后樱曾骗过自己，也许他没有喜欢过她，也许他一直以来只是把她当作一个很重要的朋友而已。这样她或许就能放宽心接受和和回报卡卡西的感情，慢慢地放下往事。她想要重新开始，所以情愿他从来都没喜欢过她。  
但不是的。  
樱握着发簪的双手发着抖，奈良鹿丸那个狡猾的混 蛋也喜欢她，非常非常喜欢她。  
于是他把细碎的深情藏在荏苒而过的岁月里，埋在匆匆而过的时光里，所以当她追溯起那些看起来毫不起眼的平淡往昔时，脑海里闪回而过的全部都是他的影子。  
一点一滴、历历在目。  
所以他走了以后，世界也都跟着退了色，只剩斑驳的残影。  
她想起他挑着眉毛露出无奈的神情、他低垂眼睑无声地笑起来的样子。他用发簪替她挽起头发时眼神从未那么清亮又温柔，流光溢彩的烟花和万家灯火不过也是陪衬，那双可以容纳世间百态的沉静双眸，在那时只能装下她一个人。  
为什么没能早点发觉呢？  
是她太笨、太蠢，没能察觉到他们之间呼之欲的悸动。还是因为她自私地贪恋他游走在过界边缘的关怀与纵容，只懂得一味索取，不懂得回馈与珍惜。  
不重要了，都不重要了。他们的错过，是她的过错，不需要借口，不需要理由。

樱知道自己此刻大概看起来像一个疯子，不然面前的奈良凪也不会用这样茫然无措的眼神盯着她。  
“对不起啊，吓到你了吧。”她用手抹去眼泪，轻飘飘地安慰着面前陌生又熟悉的少年，仿佛她此刻真的有闲情逸致去关怀别人的情绪一样。  
她拍拍凪的肩膀，拒绝了搀扶，有些踉跄地向来时的方向走去，忽然想到人们似乎总说，要和喜欢的人看一次烟火才算是不负此生，但他和她一起看过了，却算不上可喜可贺。  
紧握的发梳扎着她手心疼得发麻，而上面装饰着的褪色昙花，似乎在那年夏天就已经预告了他们之间注定短暂又无疾而终的情愫。  
鹿丸离世后的第四个夏天，樱站在他长大的街巷之间，脚下踩着他们一起走过的小径，背后是奈良家冷清的宅院，觉得自己失去了获得幸福的权利。

樱在那一天头一次早早地离开了火影楼，只是把第二天会 议需要的资料准备好，又顺带将奈良凪在火影楼入职的事情交代下属去办妥。  
文件交到卡卡西手上时，樱随口提了凪的事情又请了半天的假。她精神状况看上去不太好，而卡卡西似乎能猜到原因，没有多说便准许了，只是问他下班时去看一看她好不好，樱也婉拒了。  
樱那里也没去，径直回到家，拉紧了窗帘用被子将自己紧紧裹 住，却也仍旧感觉自己因为虚寒在盛夏天里冷得发抖，无论睁眼还是闭眼，脑海里都是鹿丸的影子。  
傍晚时卡卡西还是来了。  
他轻轻开了门，走到她身边坐下，沉默地帮背对着他装睡的樱理了理头发，像是回到了初 夜之后她同样在装睡的那天早晨。两个人像是在无声地对峙，看谁到底会为对方让步，又或是就放任他们之间就这样走向终结。直到樱终于在他无言的陪伴中疲惫地睡去，卡卡西才终于起身离开。

那天晚上樱睡得很沉，甚至连窗外伴随着电闪雷鸣的瓢泼大雨都未曾发觉。第二天一早她也按照生物钟麻木地晨起洗漱，准备按照原计划参加例会。  
她到火影楼的时候城建部门的人已经都到齐了，一个个都行色匆忙。部门主管见了樱仍是客客气气地问好，又向她汇报说，昨日的雷阵雨来势汹汹，木叶东边森林靠近演习场的树木被劈倒了好几棵，所幸没有人员伤亡，只是需要及时清理，不然那附近的演习场恐怕一时半会空不出来。  
樱依旧有些疲惫，没有经历操心这些小事，随便交代了几句，于是主管便匆匆按照她的吩咐去处理。  
樱取了资料带上助理向会议室走，心神却没来由地仍乱了起来，将刚才听到了话仔仔细细地又想了一番，足下一顿，将手里的文件丢到助理怀里后，便从办公室的窗户一跃而出，急急地向演习场跑去。  
她到达第三演习场的时候，梧桐树的周围已经围了四五个城建部的人员。她焦急地将人群分开，却见到那棵始终挺拔如一的树木折断成两截，树根已经翻出地面，被焦黑的颜色掺杂着泥土，预示着它生命的终结。  
城建部的几个下属似乎在围着她说些什么，但她根本听不到，只是浑身颤抖着向那棵树走近，费力地将折断的树根重新埋入土壤中，神经质地用手将泥土反复拍实，为那颗死去的树木源源不断地注 入莹绿色的查克拉，嘴里不停地喃喃着：“求求你，活过来。”

周围的人似乎惊惧于樱异于常态的言行，但又因为她位高权重不敢随意插手。直到卡卡西撂下例会赶到现场时，樱依旧跪坐在枯死的树木旁边，就像是守卫巢穴的野兽一般，谁也不让接近。  
她头发已经浸 透了汗水，脸上粘了一些泥土，手指的指甲里混了污渍和脓血。  
卡卡西在她身侧半蹲下来，轻轻地扳过她的肩膀，樱却顽固地一次又一次躲开他的双手。  
“樱。”他低声喊着她的名字，声音里带着隐痛。  
樱的双手颤 抖得更加厉害，像是一个从噩梦里被唤醒的人，却又在醒过来的瞬间进入了下一个噩梦。她掌心莹绿色的光芒终于暗淡下来，看向卡卡西，眼睛里充满了血丝，苍白憔悴的面容上布满了泪痕，像是一个濒死的溺水之人。  
她沉默了良久，露出一个十分难看的笑容：“老师，这棵梧桐树死了，我感受不到他的气息了。”  
“我救不了这棵树，就像我救不了他一样。”她终于嚎啕大哭起来，哽咽着说，“我们之间最终什么都没能剩下。”  
卡卡西皱着眉捧起她的脸，不停地用指腹轻柔地擦去她眼角的泪水。她哭泣的样子与十二岁和他初识那年如出一辙，让他回想起当年那个看上去根本经不起一点风浪的娇柔少女，如今挣扎着从石缝中顽强地开出一朵花，却最终还是被残酷的狂风暴雨生生折断。  
她强撑了那么多年，无论多苦多难都倔强地不肯让自己倒下，所以任谁也不会想到，这棵枯死的梧桐会是压垮她的最后一根稻草。

那大概是樱一生中唯一一次这样声嘶力竭地哭泣，歇斯底里地宣泄无能为力的不甘和愤恨。最后她声音哑了，窒息感不断袭来，眼前却又一次模糊地浮现出鹿丸的身影。他站在远处，像是想要向她奔赴而来，可生死却不断拉远他们之间的距离。  
力竭地在卡卡西怀里晕厥过去之前，樱最后想到，

「啊，他不在了，所以梧桐树和她的夏天早就结束了。」

TBC

分上中下终四篇


	4. （终）

07  
*  
樱从病床上睁开双眼时已经是黄昏时分，她凝望了一会天花板，浓郁的消毒水味似乎可以灼伤她因为哭泣而过度干燥的鼻腔。  
屋子里很静，她感受不到任何人的存在，唯一的声响只有病房外医护人员经过时的匆忙的脚步声。她疲惫地坐立起来，抬眼向对面望去的时候瞬间止住了呼吸。  
鹿丸就站在她眼前，侧着脸在看窗外的夕阳，暗红色的光影穿过他有些透明的身躯，没有在地面上留下影子。可他似乎能感受到她的视线一般，回过头来与她对视，缓缓露出一个浅笑，像是释然于她的苏醒。  
樱狠狠地用指甲掐紧了手臂，疼痛告诉她没有看错，也不是在梦中久睡不醒。他真的以虚无的形态站在那里，甚至在看到她伤害自己的时候微微蹙了一下眉头表示不赞同。  
“鹿丸？”她叫着他的名字，他却没有回应，只是一直看着她。  
病房门轻启的声音传来，樱像是惊弓之鸟一般地回过神来。从前在医院熟悉的同僚关切又专业地询问起她的状况。樱言简意赅地言明自己的身体没有大碍，医生便告知她可能是因为压力太大精神长期高度紧张才会导致晕厥，并没有什么大问题，表示她可以在这里多观察一会再回家休息。直到走出房间，他都没有注意到病房里多了一个人。

樱又看向鹿丸，他方才凝神盯着医生，似乎是在仔细倾听对方的医嘱，见她一直盯着他看，无奈地笑笑走到病床边坐下。  
床单没有因为多了一个人的重量而产生褶皱又或是发出声响，就连他伸手去探她的脸颊，她也没有感受到任何被触碰的知觉。她着急地去抓他的手，却只划过了空气。  
樱愣了很久，忍不住嗤笑出声。她终于意识到，眼前的「鹿丸」并不存在，他只是她的幻觉而已。

樱知道自己是生病了。  
多年以来的爱意、悲恸、愧疚、懊悔掺杂在一起，轻而易举地击碎了她漏洞百出的心理防线，撕破了她看起来云淡风轻的表象，赤裸裸地证明春野樱不是什么坚不可摧的新三忍、也不是握筹布画的木叶参谋长。  
她只是个救不了心上人的废物、为爱发疯的可怜虫。  
但事到如今她已经无所顾忌自己到底有多么滑稽可笑，毕竟她从始至终都纠结至极，一边希望结束痛苦，一边渴求他能在自己身边多呆一刻，就如同她曾经沉溺于烟酒时那样，一边劝慰自己保持清醒，一边想要放纵陷入迷醉。  
她笑着笑着眼泪就又一次流淌而出，只可惜面前的幻影不能帮她擦一擦眼泪，更不能陪她一起哭泣。

樱抱着膝盖静静地坐着，幻影也安静地留在她身边，一直从逢魔之时枯坐到皓月当空，她才终于冷静下来接受这个现实。  
她再次抬眼看向幻影，他也在看着她，仿佛从来不曾舍得挪开眼神，她的心也前所未有地安宁下来。作为医学生，樱知道生病就应该接受治疗，可她此刻却觉得，或许就这样病下去也没有什么不好。  
可当她转脸去望天上的那轮冷月，忽然就想到了卡卡西银白的发丝，他温柔的笑、温热的呼吸、温暖的怀抱，那些都是真切存在的。可无论再怎样贪恋与不舍，她本就不配得到卡卡西的感情，就像她应该为曾经在鹿丸身上犯过的错接受惩罚一样。她不肯放下过去，就应该做好失去未来的准备，否则就是对他人感情不可饶恕的轻慢与践踏。  
从此一刀两断，无论对于现在的她还是卡卡西来说，都应该是最好的选择。

樱想清楚这一切时，窗外的晨曦已经升起，可她疲惫无比地靠在床背上却没有丝毫的睡意。  
卡卡西来的时候樱正盯着单手支着脖子打盹的幻影发呆。她抬头看向他，目光有些呆滞，张了张嘴最终还是声音沙哑地唤了一句“老师”。  
他在她面前摘下面罩露出一个安抚意味的笑容，放下了手中提着的餐盒：“一天没吃东西了吧，值班医生说你还在这里，我就带了点红豆粥来。”  
他将一次性的餐具递到她手里，又拆开塑封包装放在她的膝上，细心体贴到好像她此刻是一个不能生活自理的小孩子。樱捧着手里的红豆粥，对上他坚持的目光，只好食不甘味地向肠胃中灌送了几口避免他担心，又把粥碗放回了桌子上。  
“昨天给你添麻烦了吧，对不起。例会进行得还顺利吗？”她的声音有些干涩，不敢再去看他的眼睛。  
卡卡西宽厚的手掌揉了揉樱的头发：“一切都好，不用担心，你没有添麻烦，所以不必道歉。”他顿了顿又说，“昨晚没能陪着你很抱歉，我有些事情要忙，今早才有时间来看你......”  
她将头垂得更低了些，生硬地打断他的话，不想再浪费他哪怕多一分一秒她消受不起的眷注：“老师，我们之间果然还是......”  
可他却像是明知道她要说什么却拒绝倾听，用比她更生硬的语气继续说道：“我有一样东西想要给你，你看一看再做决定，好不好？”

樱底气不足地静默下来，见她不做声，他便从上衣左胸的口袋里取出一个小物件，放在她的手心里。  
那是一条木珠手串，是最简单的样式，木珠被细心打磨成恰到好处的大小，不会显得笨重也不会过于精巧，表面涂了一层清漆，凸显出木材深棕色的漂亮纹理。手串的宽度刚好贴合她手腕的尺寸，带着他的体温，小心翼翼地送到她的手上。  
樱失神地看着这串木珠，她不用问也知道，这条手串的原料就是那株已经枯死的梧桐木，而卡卡西的用意她也再清楚不过了。  
他退让了。  
而这条手串像是一个彼此心知肚明的条陈。他准许她在和他在一起的时候心里想着另外一个人，准许她可以把一颗心劈成两半，也不去计较自己的分成是否公平，所以他们没有必要分开。或者说，他已经低声下气到这种地步，她怎么会还有资格中场喊停。  
以退为进，是卡卡西惯用的伎俩。他们的初夜是这样、一齐睁开眼的早晨是这样、默认情侣关系的时候也是这样。他总是兼备极致的温柔与步步紧逼的强势，让她每一次都看似拥有选择的空间，实则退无可退。  
樱原以为自己至少在结束这段关系的时候是拥有决定权的，但是她错得离谱。无论她和卡卡西是否在一起，都注定会辜负他的感情。但如果按照他的意愿就这样稀里糊涂地走下去，她还有弥补他的机会。  
卡卡西是算准了，就算她不如像爱鹿丸一样爱着他，凭着他在她心中旁人无可比拟的地位，她也绝不可能狠下心不管不顾。  
至少，他们中间有一个人可以因此获得幸福的假象。

卡卡西凝神看了樱一会，却看不透她在想什么，只好试探着用手覆上她有些发凉的后背，自顾自地说：“这串木珠是临时做的，有些粗糙，但我觉得，你应该会很想要留下它做个纪念。”  
樱终于看向他的眼睛，也终于把他们的未来看得清楚明白。无论他们曾有多么期许从宛若续命良药的对方那里得到拯救，却不肯承认他和她一样同为重症伤患。  
她在那天晚上挑衅卡卡西时所说的话一语成谶——他们注定无法互相治愈，只能挣扎着拖垮彼此，陷入无穷无尽的泥沼。  
但如果这是他所期待的，她唯有奉陪。  
尽管膈得她手心生疼，樱仍是握紧了桐木手串，也像是握紧了变质了的、自欺欺人的爱，无论是她与鹿丸，还是她与卡卡西。

鹿丸的幻影站在卡卡西的背后，紧紧地皱着眉毛，目光复杂地看着她将梧桐木珠戴在了自己的左手手腕上，仿佛同她一般预见了他们的未来。  
樱不晓得卡卡西是否能听得出话里的半真半假，品得出她语气里的言不由衷，却仍是环住了他的脖颈说：“谢谢你，老师。”  
卡卡西也回拥住她的时候，幻影无声地叹了一口气，转过身时消失在空气里。樱的睫毛颤了颤，下意识地想要去抓住他。

樱没有将自己生病的事情告诉任何人，包括卡卡西。同样的，她也没有进行自我治疗。区区精神分裂症而已，对她来说和血肉横飞的战争相比实在算不得什么。  
烟瘾似乎又回来了，于是她悄悄地把香烟盒子装进口袋，但是抽得远不如最初频繁。  
她全面又客观地给自己作出了一份诊断。除了产生幻觉以外，她没有任何精神分裂患者该有的症状，无论是语言、思维、逻辑还是社交能力都没有出现障碍。而如果选择接受治疗，她则会因为药物带来的副作用没有办法完成依赖于高强度思辨能力的参谋工作。  
当然，这只是樱不愿意接受治疗的其中一个理由，更多的则是她想看见鹿丸的身影而已。  
樱也知道，自己的病情在一点点的加重。鹿丸的出现没有规律，像极了想来就来想走就走的风，他透明的身影也一点点变得不再透光，渐渐有了影子，后来她甚至无意中发现自己可以触碰到他。  
只是他不会说话、也没有体温。所以她只能在独处时对着他自言自语，偶尔不死心地去感受他掌心没有温度的触感。  
她开始不停地做梦，梦里是那棵枯萎的梧桐木桩，还有他总是不肯回眸的背影。  
有一次她熬夜过后哭着从办公桌旁醒来，去盥洗室洗脸的时候发现幻影就站在她身后，看着她被狠狠地吓了一跳的样子，露出恶作剧成功一般地的轻笑。  
樱看着鹿丸十七岁的容颜，又看了看镜子中自己略显憔悴的脸庞，忽然明白了为什么师傅总是坚持不懈的用百豪之术维持容颜的原因。

从那天开始，樱将自己的容貌定格在了十七岁。  
她才二十出头，看上去差别与十七岁时没有很大的差别，最多就是那时的她比现在脸颊要稍稍饱满一些，气色红润一些。还有如今的眼神，早已和当年天差地别。  
她看了看好不容易翻出的压箱底照片，又看了看镜子里自己卸下百豪之术的面容，忽然就想到了卡卡西那张未曾改变的容颜相比之下荒凉无比的深邃眼眸。她蹙着眉抬手划过镜子里自己的模样，镜面上留下水渍发出磨蹭而过的噪音，觉得自己已经成为了他。  
樱和卡卡西的相处模式没有任何改变，鹿丸的身影也从来没有在他们在一起时出现过。如果一定要找出不同，那就是相比之前的一味索取，樱也在尝试给予卡卡西更多她应给的体贴和关怀。  
井野偶尔私下问起来他们的事，樱也能眉宇温柔地和好友聊一聊卡卡西，仿佛他们是真的在谈一场对彼此毫无保留的恋爱。  
她似乎真的能像一个普通的人渣一样，把自己的心撕裂成对等的两半，一半梦着，一半醒着。讽刺的是由此而生作为代价的愧疚，反而成为了她与卡卡西之间的粘合剂，促使她以加倍的示好作为歉疚的补偿。  
而这种示好会带起一种不知是好是坏循环，像是无底洞一样，只有当她倾尽所有去填充时，才会真正得到圆满。  
偶尔的偶尔，樱也会在喋喋不休地唠叨和叮嘱卡卡西之后静默下来，分不清自己到底是出于真心还是仅仅因为愧疚使然。她不敢细想，也不敢问自己到底爱不爱他，因为答案无论是什么，她不过都是背叛者。

*  
四战结束后的第六年春天，井野决定和佐井结婚。  
她把请柬霸气地丢到樱的办公桌上，言简意赅地说：“我要结婚了，你来当给我当婚礼的督导，佐井说他会请六代目去当证婚人。”  
樱愣了一下，很快就明白了她为什么没有邀请自己去当伴娘。毕竟卡卡西的身份和地位摆在那里，不能去给下属和晚辈当伴郎，如果他们一个做了证婚人一个却做了伴娘，在知情者的井野眼中会非常奇怪。她想了想问：“给开工资吗？当督导好麻烦。”  
井野没好气地白了她一眼，樱只好乖乖认输。“不过礼金可以免了，”井野挑了挑眉毛说，“六代目真应该好好补偿我，人生就一次婚礼，我却因为他不能让闺蜜来做伴娘还少收了份子钱，亏大了。”  
樱无奈的笑笑：“天天不是答应你做伴娘了吗？再说老师他不是特批了你的蜜月假期延长申请，还嫌不够？”  
井野凝视了她一会觉得无可反驳，于是只好翻了个白眼，出门前碎碎念了一句“胳膊肘往外拐”。

当婚礼的督导的确是件体力活，樱从答应了井野之后就一直在休闲时间跟进婚礼准备的一切细节。  
鹿丸有时候会无声无息地出现在她身边，一边凑上来十分好奇地瞅了瞅婚礼单子，一边冲着手舞足蹈描述现场布置的井野露出一个嫌弃的表情，仿佛在说“女人真是麻烦”，接着转过脸来用同情的眼神看了看四处奔忙的樱，抬手顺了顺她的粉毛，让她非常想打他。  
她忍不住在无人的时候怼他：“怎么？要是有一天要你去办婚礼，你难道就草草敷衍匆匆了事吗？”  
他扬起眉毛眨了眨眼睛，仿佛再确认她是不是真的说了这句话，然后赶紧在她发脾气之前举起了双手投降认错。  
她觉得他的样子十分好笑，低头去确认礼单细节的时候却又难过起来，直到井野叽叽喳喳地催促她加快手上的动作，樱才回过神来。

婚礼当天十分热闹。  
将宾客引至席位上，反复确认现场布置并和司仪确定流程之后，樱才有机会去休息室见一见新娘。  
樱敲开门的时候屋子里只有井野一个人。婚礼没有采用传统的形式，所以井野穿着定制的白色婚纱，将金发盘在脑后，手里握着百合捧花，望着窗外的景色发呆。  
樱戳了戳她的脸问：“在想什么？”  
井野横了她一眼，担心地照了照镜子确认妆容完好无损后才说：“没什么，就是觉得要结婚了，很不真实。”她顿了顿又说，“要是我爸爸还在，见了这种场合肯定要哭鼻子。”  
樱暗暗叹了一口气，蹲下身来将下巴放在井野的膝上，仰着脸看着她说：“我记得叔叔最喜欢热闹的场合，我把他宝贝女儿的婚礼现场搞得这么圆满又热闹，他肯定会喜欢。”  
“就你会卖乖。”井野笑出声掐了掐她的脸颊，却又沉默下来。  
樱起身替她整了整头纱轻声问道：“到底怎么了？”  
井野深吸了一口气又轻轻呼出：“真的没什么，就是想到了从前的事。”  
樱垂下眼睑，心中了然，一边帮她仔细整理妆发一边说：“半个月前老师和佐助通信的时候我也给他捎了个消息，随口扯了些日常小事，然后问他要不要参加一下你和佐井的婚礼，好歹佐井也是七班的人。上周他回信说还有任务忙，就不回来了，让我代他祝你们新婚快乐。”  
井野攥住花束的手紧了紧，抬眼盯了她一会嘀咕道：“果然是个胳膊肘往外拐的，我还什么都没说，你就维护起自己班上那几个男生了。”  
樱笑了笑：“我最维护谁你不知道么？我是觉得，如果你还没放下佐助，把婚礼往后推一推也是没什么的，谁敢说闲话，我就冲上去缝住他们的嘴。”  
井野翻了一个与眉眼妆容极为不符的白眼：“是我自己选择要结婚的，又怎么会反悔，你不用反向激将。”  
“你现在还会想他么？”樱碰了碰她耳垂上的珍珠耳坠问。  
“我不知道。就算我当初再怎么喜欢他，除了哭之外却也什么都没能为他做。四战结束之后一切尘埃落定，我们不过也就是熟悉的陌生人而已。偶尔他回村子，我远远地看见他的侧脸，心里说不出来是什么滋味。但要是提到这个人我毫无反应是肯定做不到的，至少现在不能。”井野说，“但佐井不一样，我确信自己爱他，也确信他一样爱我。”

她抬头看向她道：“樱，我们不会一辈子只爱一个人，这就是人类的本能也是天性，最终选择还是会选择爱我们的人去爱。或许没有办法像爱第一个人一样镌骨铭心、倾尽所有地爱后来者，但这并不代表不爱。”  
“可爱而不得的东西，越是眷恋长久，越像饮鸩止渴。你似乎总是觉得，如果没完全放下一个人，就没有资格去爱另一个人，感情在你眼里是该有清晰界限的。的确，若是能全心全意毫无保留地去爱，没有人会不想。但我们又不是什么见鬼的圣人，爱就是爱，累了就放手，谁也不欠谁的。不会有人苛责你，所以也不必苛求自己。”  
樱直视井野苍色的眼睛，若无其事地笑笑：“不是在说你的事吗？我怎么感觉你在内涵我。”  
“不是内涵。我就是在说你。这些道理我想了这么多年终于想明白，而你是不愿意明白。”井野气得拿起手里的捧花去打她，“你有放下过去吗？你有过好现在吗？有仔细地想过未来吗？”  
“我有啊，我真的有。”樱抬手接下捧花，把谎话说得轻描淡写。  
“是吗？”井野咬牙切齿地说，“二十三岁就算再年轻也和十七岁的容颜有区别，你觉得能骗过我？还是觉得能骗过卡卡西？”

樱没有因为她的话而产生片刻动摇。  
她不想接话也不想否认，只是侧头去看向站在窗户边抱着双臂一直看着她们的鹿丸。他摇着头无声地叹息了一下，露出一个无可奈何的笑，扬了扬眉毛抬起下巴示意她井野的裙角皱了。  
樱没有再和井野争论，俯下身去帮她捋平裙摆。井野怄气一般地躲开，樱才说道：“别闹了，今天是你的好日子，别再说这些事了。”  
见她又张口想要说些什么，樱又说：“你说的那些事情，我会从今天起好好考虑，绝不敷衍，这样可以了吗？不用担心我。”或许是和卡卡西在一起久了，所以他的那一套樱用起来得心应手。她帮井野整理好婚纱，张开双臂轻轻环住闺蜜说，“新婚快乐，你一定会幸福的。”  
井野抱她抱得很紧，指甲甚至透过轻薄的礼服刮过樱的皮肤，声音带了哭腔：“你也一定要幸福才行。知道我为什么用百合花做捧花吗？”  
樱在她看不见的地方苦笑了一下，装傻道：“不知道，我还以为你会选波斯菊。”  
井野负气地拍了一下她的后背：“你不是喜欢百合吗？等一会我把捧花丢给你，你得接稳了，听见没有？”  
樱叹了一口气，半真半假地故意逗她道：“没听见，别丢给我，你丢给我到时候我接不住掉在地上多尴尬。”  
井野又好气又好笑，敲敲她的额头恶狠狠地说：“臭宽额头，你敢！”

后来直到当伴郎的鸣人风风火火地敲门来催，樱才用纸巾小心翼翼地替井野拭去泪，把她推出了休息室。  
空荡荡的房间里樱回头看了一眼鹿丸，他走到她身边伸出手在她掌心玩笑式地挠了两下以作安慰，就像从前她闹他时做的那样。  
似乎是真的怕樱故意不去接捧花便会尴尬落地，井野在将百合花束丢向乌压压准备疯抢的人群之前，狠狠地挖了一眼站在远处鬼灵精似的冲她吐了吐舌头示威的闺蜜，然后凭借多年修行的手里剑技，准确无误地将花扔进了站在樱身边的卡卡西怀里。  
卡卡西和樱都结结实实的愣了一会，然后六代目大人非常荣幸地被来自四方的催婚声包围了。他笑着打了个哈哈敷衍，只是在听到“您有没有心仪的姑娘”的问题时下意识地看了看人群之外的樱，她也隐约看见他面罩下笑容的弧度扩大了一点。  
但那一个瞬间樱真的很想要落跑。

宴会结束之后樱留下来帮着安顿好喝醉酒的亲朋好友，又将租借来的装饰与器材清点完毕，离开露天的场地时天已经黑了。  
卡卡西一直在会场外等她。他倚着背后雕着繁复花纹的白色栅栏，伸出手指去拨弄百合花的花心。见她来了他便直起身随意地挥了挥手，等她漫步到自己身边。  
他们走在洒满月光的路上有一搭没一搭地聊着。卡卡西把花束递给樱说：“是你喜欢的，拿回去浸水养一养吧，你也知道我是植物杀手。”  
她“嗯”了一声接过，低下头嗅了一下，花香有些淡了，但还留着一些馨然的余味。  
他看着她的侧脸露出一个若有若无的笑，语气慵懒地随口道：“说起来，最近好多人都赶着结婚啊，蜜月调休申请书就没断过。”  
她不知道他是有心还是无意，心慌了一下却仍旧插科打诨道：“老师，你这个‘都’字用得就很微妙。同届的男生里就丁次和佐井结婚了，要是这么以偏概全，单身了快一万年的鸣人和佐助可是要用丸子和高达来问候你的。”  
他瞥了她一眼，应了一声后自然地换了一个话题，樱才稍微松了一口气。  
樱到达家门口时卡卡西在她的唇角印下一个浅淡的吻，抚过她的脸颊说：“你今天很累了，我就不留下打扰了，早点睡，好好休息。”  
她点点头，拿出钥匙去开门。钥匙转动发出“咔嗒”声的同时，她听见卡卡西用比平时稍稍低沉一些的声音在背后轻柔地问：“樱，你有没有想过，给我们之间的关系一个美满的结局呢？”

樱身形一顿，微微睁大了眼睛回头看着他：“你说什么？”  
卡卡西凝视着她，衬着月色温柔又清亮无比的眼神似乎在哪里见过。他摘下面罩，缓缓地一字一句说：“你愿不愿意，嫁给我？” 

08  
*  
樱梳洗一番之后便出了上忍公寓的门，走过阶梯转角的时候，看见了一个熟悉的身影倚着墙站着，他在她走近的时候抬眼看了看她，深棕色的双眼似乎带了一丝恼意，又在她也看向他时不动声色地别开脸。  
樱在台阶上静静地站了一会，然后平静地与他擦肩而过，声音低不可闻地说了一句：“早上好，鹿丸。”  
他没有答话，也没有跟上来，像是生了气。但樱仍旧放慢了脚步，像是在期盼他能够追上来一样。  
可是他没有。  
樱对着清晨寂静无人的街道有些自嘲地牵扯了一下嘴角，露出一个与自己年轻的脸庞十分违和的荒凉笑容。但她很快调整了一下表情，慢悠悠地向火影楼走去，看起来不悲不喜。

到火影楼樱才发觉自己的确起得格外早。  
她走进自己冷冷清清的参谋长办公室，打开了一罐听装咖啡灌了几口。金属拉环挂在了手指上，她愣了一下忽然想起一年前自己拒绝卡卡西求婚后他掩去落寞后了然的笑容。如今他对她一如从前，却绝口不提结婚的事情，但她也知道，他从来没有断过这个念头。  
他只是在等。  
尽管等得疲惫，他依旧充满耐心，就像今天早上她匆匆离开后他抓着头发略显苦恼，却在她转过身来说“我出门了”时迅速地收拾好心情，笑着回答“一路小心”。  
黑咖啡在口腔中的回味越发苦涩起来，樱叹了口气，晃晃头赶走杂乱的思绪，将本次交流任务的文件又快速过目了一遍后，便算准了时间去村口接人。  
砂隐使团这次来的一共五个人，包括三名砂隐医疗部的精英干部，一名听命于长老院的高层，还有外交负责人兼老朋友手鞠。  
他们这次来是为了引进最新的医疗设备，故而来到已经发明并使用了这批仪器一段时间的木叶做具体的评估和考察。而樱作为木叶高层，一向专门负责对外交流，又因为是医疗忍者出身熟知专业知识，自然是要全程陪同此次交流任务。  
考察进行得比想象中顺利，甚至连砂隐长老会派来的高层都对樱赞不绝口，而她也只是客套又礼貌地接受称赞，再与对方熟稔地进行一轮互捧。

傍晚的时候樱安排使团的人住进了木叶外交专用的旅馆，刚想转身离开时被手鞠叫住。这些年砂隐与木叶的交流工作大多都是她们在做，两人在工作之余的相处也从一开始的客套寒暄，变成了如今的轻车熟路。  
手鞠双手抱在胸前，细长的眉毛高挑着，看上去一如既往的倨傲：“工作完了就把我们撂下走人，你也太不够意思。”  
樱毫不客气地撇了撇嘴道：“还有什么事吗？我很忙的。”  
“再忙也有时间一起逛个街吧？”  
“我以前怎么没发现你这么有闲情逸致，还找我逛街？”樱翻了个白眼，“再说我们什么时候成为那种可以手拉手唱和平歌的好姐妹了？”  
手鞠眯了眯眼，一把勾住她的脖子道：“你这张嘴是越来越刻薄了，学得跟奈良鹿丸那个家伙一模一样。”  
听到鹿丸的名字樱眉峰微动，张了张口却什么都没说，手鞠似乎也话脱口而出的瞬间便后悔了，咬了咬嘴唇有些不知所措。  
气氛冷凝下来，良久之后樱叹了一口气道：“不是说要逛街吗？逛哪里？”  
手鞠愣了一下，似乎没想到樱会率先打破沉默，露出一个复杂的笑容：“我们去花店吧，先买一束花。”她顿了顿，“再带我去看看他吧。这么多年往来木叶却没能去看一看他，真是不合适。”

“我想去看看他，樱。”  
樱眉头紧蹙，插在口袋里的左手抖了抖，手指触碰到有些划手的香烟盒子，似乎拉出了一道细微的伤口，有些痛痒。她抬头看了看把木叶的天际烧得火红的落日余晖，觉得眼睛被今天过于浓烈的夕阳刺痛，疼到胸腔里原本平静无波的心脏也跟着疼了起来。  
她沉默了一会，咬了一下有些干涸的嘴唇轻轻说道：“好。”

樱陪着手鞠在花店打烊前买了一束白色雏菊，然后去了墓地。她很久没来这里探望他，所以只是给手鞠大概指了个位置，便靠在远处的树下，看着手鞠有些单薄的背影在一处墓碑前缓缓蹲下，献上了那束刚刚紧抱在胸前的花。  
樱转过头去看着不知道什么时候出现在自己身边的鹿丸，他也正盯着手鞠的方向看着。说来也是讽刺得很，她从前看不清自己也未曾察觉鹿丸的感情，却能轻松看穿手鞠的心思。  
想到这她突然烦躁起来，轻啧了一声，忍不住掏出兜里的烟叼在口中，不耐地猛按了几下打火机，才用好不容易窜出来的火苗点燃了香烟。  
她熟练地吞云吐雾，语气不悦地调侃道：“有那么好看吗？看得都挪不开眼了。”  
他回过头注视着她，无辜地扬了扬眉毛，像是在说她瞎吃飞醋的行为简直是无理取闹，明明早上他看见她和卡卡西在一起时都没有发脾气。  
“不许你看她，一眼都不行。”她咬牙切齿，做足了一副嚣张跋扈的样子，“我也没有给你带花，反正你向来不喜欢这些花花草草。”  
他露出一个无奈的笑，然后看了看她手里的香烟，无声地叹了口气。  
“烟你也别想了，我抽也不许你抽，早就叫你戒了，乖乖听话就好。”她说了一连串的话，才发现自己语气凶狠，而他一向对她蛮不讲理的样子很是头疼。  
樱忽然沉默下来，别过脸去不看他，而鹿丸却伸出手来轻触她的脸颊，让她直视他的眼睛。

他碰她的动作真的很轻，轻得像空气。  
她忽然装不下去了，只感觉眼眶发烫，像是被泪水灼烧得生疼。透过朦胧的水汽，她隐隐约约看见他棕色的眸子里写满了心疼与怜惜。  
可这有什么用呢。  
眼前的幻影不过是她自欺欺人的假象，是她病态的精神幻想出来的心魔。真正的鹿丸在七年前的战场上死在她怀里，现在躺在冰冷的地下，再也不会睁眼看一看她。而她只能抓住他仅剩的残像绝不放手，甚至因此根本不敢来见真正的他。  
“是我不好，很久没来看你，会不会怪我？”她揪住他的衣襟，额头抵上没有温度的胸膛，声音喑哑得像是刀割过喉咙一般，一字一句都带着血：“你知道我很想你，对吧。”  
他拍拍她的后背，用下巴蹭着她的发心，除此之外，他也什么都做不了。

手鞠在鹿丸的墓前呆了很久，嘴唇一张一合似乎说了些什么。樱不想去猜，也没有丝毫窥探别人隐私的想法。  
直到身边鹿丸的身影一点一点消失，手鞠才终于站起身来。她背对着樱擦了擦眼角，转过身来的时候已经看不出脸上有一丝伤感的神情：“我们走吧。”  
樱点了点头，便说要送她回旅馆，手鞠说还想再转转，于是樱又提议先去居酒屋用个便饭。  
晚饭的时候她们喝了点清酒，饭后又吹着夏末秋初的熏风在灯红酒绿的喧嚣街道上漫步。手鞠酒量一向不太好，走路有些摇晃。不知道她是开心还是想掩盖伤心，笑容的弧度比平时更夸张，和街边小贩攀谈的声音也比往常高一些。她把木叶独有的晶亮小饰品握在手里对着月亮高高举起，仿佛见到了什么稀世珍宝，而她看起来则是一个单纯想要得到它的孩童。  
樱跟在她身后不紧不慢地跟着，上下滑动着手腕上带着的木珠，时不时分神去扶她一把，最终把傻笑着当着摊主的面将小饰品明目张胆揣进怀中的手鞠拉到河边吹风醒酒。

两个人挨着在河边坐下来，手鞠终于止住了笑容，表情麻木地看着河面上的光影发呆。  
“春野樱，我要结婚了。”  
她突然张口，樱去摸香烟盒子的手顿了一下，还是取出一根点燃，淡定地说了一句：“哦，是吗，恭喜。”  
“就这样？”她的声音高了八度，听起来尖锐又刺耳，“没有别的话想说了？”  
樱皱眉反问道：“那我这样问好了，你想听我说些什么？”  
手鞠咬牙切齿地盯了她一会说：“果然，你现在变得和那个家伙一模一样。”  
樱当然知道“那个家伙”是谁，但她没有吭声，也不想和一个醉醺醺的酒鬼争执，于是干脆不去理会。  
可手鞠对她的无视相当恼怒，她抢走樱手中的香烟扔进水中，然后挑衅地看着她。可樱只是看了她一眼，沉默着又取出一根，而这次手鞠干脆连同盒子一同夺走，盛气凌人得像是在中忍考试初次相见时那样。  
樱依旧沉默着，手鞠将香烟盒子攥紧成一个团，在自己脚边丢下，良久之后开口说：“如果你是我的话，大概就知道总能在情敌身上看见喜欢的人的影子是什么感受了。”  
她顿了一下继续说：“我知道他喜欢你，在我喜欢他之前就知道。你们总是走在一起，聊别人插足不了的话题，还有他看你的眼神......我那时候真嫉妒你啊，春野樱。如果他没在战场上死掉的话，估计你们现在已经结婚了。”  
“可惜是后来我们都失去他了。”她转过脸来，用比樱颜色深一些的墨绿色眼睛紧紧盯着她问，“你也和我一样还在想他，对吗？”  
她仔细盯着樱一瞬间难看起来的脸色，嘲讽地笑道：“你还想他，哈哈哈哈哈！可我要重新开始了，我终于快你一步，把这些恼人的往事统统都丢在身后。”她有些口齿不清，话也说得颠三倒四，笑着笑着又像一个孩子一样捂着脸大哭起来。

樱静默着，想起战争结束后的那一天，自己也曾神经质地死死拽住手鞠的手说“你也想要救他对吧”。  
她看着印象中高傲、洒脱又直率的姑娘无助地发泄着，发觉自己此刻尽管心如刀绞却也泪腺干涸，仿佛自己的眼泪从别人的眼眶中流淌而出，也就失去了哭泣的理由。  
她犹豫着伸手去拍手鞠的后背，对方却晕晕乎乎地向她吼道：“我不需要你安慰。”  
手鞠是真的醉了，最后樱背着这位骂骂咧咧的旧时把她送回了旅馆，应付了一番砂隐使者询问之后，才终于从他们略带探究和怀疑的目光中脱身。  
樱走出旅店是身形晃了一晃，按住太阳穴，缓过突如其来的头痛和晕眩之后，被无尽的疲惫包围。她的后背和发顶浸透了虚汗，手腕上的木珠像是勒在了脖子上，情绪在暴走失控的边缘，溢满的痛苦需要一个出口。  
她想要见卡卡西，想要通过他的怀抱释放苦闷，想要从他身上获取饱足感，想要他和她一起在享受欢愉之后短暂地填补空虚。

可偏偏鹿丸此刻出现在她的眼前。  
他在她身前站定，眉头锁紧，她想装作没看见绕道而行，他却跟着她的步伐移动，死死地拦住她朝火影宅前去的方向。  
鹿丸的眼神像是凝结了的坚冰，尖锐得能轻易突破樱的防线。  
“你在指责我吗？”她也回以他同样倔强的目光，像是要强撑着与他对峙到底，“说话啊！你是在指责我放纵自己利用和伤害别人，还是指责我三心二意摇摆不定？”  
他听到这句话的时候眼睛里的光黯了一下，抿紧嘴唇摇了摇头，想要触碰她的脸颊却被闪躲开来。“别碰我。还嫌我在你眼前不够狼狈吗？”她的话语因为他亲昵的动作带了软弱的哭腔，“别碰我。”  
可他仍旧固执地走上来拥抱她，包容她的狼狈和郁结，有节奏地为她顺气，直到她稍稍安定下来，才松开怀抱，将她引至小店的玻璃橱窗前。  
尽管灯光昏暗，但樱仍旧清晰地看到了自己十七岁的脸庞。那副容颜此刻如同一张无遮无掩的面具，就像是残破的碎片拼接在一起，憔悴和倦怠显而易见，甚至毫无保留地展示着她的愤恨。  
谁会想要见到这样的她并包容宽宥她的痛苦和扭曲呢？就连樱自己都不想。这世上也大概没有什么比面对这样的自己更能令人清醒的了。  
“原来我一直以来都是这个样子。”她苦笑了一下，回首去看他，可他已经消失了。

*  
最终那天晚上樱回了自己的公寓，天刚亮的时候就又爬起来整理好情绪去送砂隐的使者坐雷车返回村子。  
照例是客套话一堆结束后，樱对上手鞠有些躲闪的目光，暗暗叹了一口气向她告别，手鞠却依旧有些别扭。直到雷车进站，众人纷纷上了车，手鞠才深吸了一口气，从贴身口袋里取出一份请柬塞到樱手上说：“昨天对不起，是我喝多了乱冲你发脾气。半个月后我的婚礼，你可不可以不计前嫌来当我的伴娘？”  
樱愣了愣，没有计较手鞠请她观礼之后更深层的含义，只是看着她依旧有些发红的眼眶和同自己一样有些发肿的脸颊无奈地笑了笑：“好，我一定去。”

樱走进火影办公室的时候卡卡西刚好批完了一份情报部的报告，正在按着眉心闭目养神。见到她来他弯了弯眼睛喊她的名字：“樱。”  
她突然很想拥抱他，也的确这样做了。  
樱将办公室的门关上，走到卡卡西面前将头埋在他的颈间。他微微一惊，很快将她揽入怀中，摘下面罩吻了吻她的发丝，不痛不痒地说起玩笑话：“怎么了？只隔了一天而已，是想我了吗？”  
“是。”她的声音带了些鼻音，在他的耳边轻轻响起，“昨天晚上就想要见你了，但是那时我的样子太过丑陋，丑陋到自己都看不下去，就没来找你。”  
她难得地坦率让他有些惊讶，却又很快被难言的欣悦席卷。他笑笑说：“说什么傻话呢，你的样子我都见过，全部都很可爱。”  
“全部吗？”她将头埋得更深了些，他的心跳声声入耳，“笨蛋老师，你可以更贪心一点的。”  
“我很贪心，但也容易满足，这并不矛盾吧。”他说。  
“我想请个假。”樱岔开了话题道，“手鞠半个月后结婚，请我去做伴娘。两边一向交好，这个面子还是要给的。这也是一个向外宣扬木叶和砂隐联系紧密的机会，我去也顺便跟进一下那边医疗合作项目。小凪这些年也成长很快，值得信任托付，也是时候委以重任了。我不在的这段时间他也能帮你把参谋部的工作做好。”  
卡卡西应道：“好，但我希望你此行不要顾虑太多公事。最近你精神状态看起来不太好，我多唠叨几句你别嫌烦。这次去参加婚礼就好好放松一下，就当是去散心。”  
她在他怀里点头，久久地感受他的体温和呼吸。

樱在手鞠婚礼的头一天出发去了砂隐村。  
手鞠带着樱见了那个即将成为她丈夫的温和男人，又领着樱逛了一圈已经布置得井井有条的婚宴现场，一副小女人洋洋得意的样子，有点轻狂、也有点傻，但她看上去是幸福的，让樱不知道自己该羡慕还是该欣慰。  
夜晚的时候手鞠没让樱去住旅店，而是让她住在了自己从前的住处。是一处小院子，紧挨着我爱罗的风影宅和勘九郎的居所。手鞠自己也留下来，说是怕晚上太紧张了睡不着，所以想找个人聊一聊。樱哭笑不得地答应，发现平时做足了长姐风范的手鞠也有难得孩子气的一面。  
晚上用完饭后两个人人手一瓶啤酒坐在落地窗边上闲聊，手鞠还提起营救风影的任务后她还曾一时兴起向砂隐的医忍学习掌仙术，结果天赋不够也没有时间修行，最后不了了之。  
她们杂七杂八地聊起了很多从前的事，唯独没有提到鹿丸。  
樱在手鞠打开第三罐啤酒前把她拦下，说如果她在喝下去发起酒疯来把自己气走了就没人给她当伴娘了。手鞠横了她一眼，手指刚拔开拉环一半，樱又说喝多了明天脸会浮肿上镜不好看，她才停下动作把啤酒放到一边。  
樱作势也要将手中的啤酒罐递还给她，手鞠歪歪头说：“没事你继续喝吧，你脸肿了显得我更好看一点。”然后便倒头在沙发上睡着了。

樱为她盖了条薄毯，拉上窗帘，打开落地门走到空荡荡的庭院里抬头看沙漠夜晚的星辰。她再将视线转回水平时，看见鹿丸的身影就站在不远处。  
她嗤笑了一声，见四下无人挑挑眉对他说：“不就结个婚吗？你怎么还跟到这里了？念念不忘所以赶着来喝一口热乎的喜酒吗？”  
他笑眯了眼睛，似乎是她的错觉，她能听到在呼啸而过的风声中夹杂着轻微又熟悉的笑声，但紧接着她就发现这不是错觉。  
“如果是吃醋的话，你可真不讲道理，我明明是跟着你到这里的。”鹿丸开口说，“再说很早以前我就澄清过了，我和手鞠除了工作关系以外，没有私交。”  
这是幻影三年以来第一次开口对她说话。樱僵立了良久，颤抖着嗓音确认道：“你......在说话？”  
他没有回答问题，也没有向她走近，只是仍旧不近不远地站在原地耐心地问：“怎么一个人待在这里？喝了酒吹风会生病。”  
于是她向他走去，目光里仍是不可置信：“我不是在做梦吧。”  
他笑笑，温柔得不同往日：“不是做梦。”  
她怔了一下低头应道：“对。你说得对，不是做梦，我只是生病了。”  
他刮了刮她的鼻尖：“知道自己生病了，看来你还算清醒啊，小笨蛋。”  
她抓住了他的手说：“我很清醒，我一直很清醒。”

“可是你却病得更重了。”  
“所以我才病得更重了。”

异口同声的两句话交叠在一起，两个人愣了一愣，同时笑出声。  
他伸手挽了挽她的头发：“在笑什么？”  
“在笑明明你是我想象出的幻觉，你说的每一句话都是我可笑的自我暗示。于是我一边警醒自己病入膏肓，一边庆幸着自己病入膏肓。”她双手捧起他的脸颊说，“我从未如此庆幸过，在有生之年还能听见你的声音。可惜，我要是想象力再丰富一点就好了。那样或许我就能感受到你的温度和呼吸了。”  
“我能听到你的声音，看到你的身影，能触碰到你，但我知道你不在了。”她的声音带了哭腔，“我痛恨自己的这份清醒，它会让我难过得发疯，让我不能在看见你的时候单纯地做一场美梦。但如果可以见到你，就算是这样疯下去也没什么不好。”  
“是吗？可是你明明很痛苦。”他叹了一口气，“我很少见你在我面前笑，即便有也是强颜欢笑，甚至我见你哭的时候更多。我不喜欢你哭，从来都不是因为觉得你哭起来很麻烦，而是不喜欢我失去了让你笑起来的能力。我痛恨这一点，明明从前和我在一起的时候，你都笑的那么开心。”  
她咬紧嘴唇不肯服软：“那么从现在开始，你都要一直和我在一起。我保证不会哭，只要你呆在我身边，像现在这样和我说话。”  
“不可能的。什么时候出现在你身边我掌控不了，能掌控这件事的人只有你，而你也知道这样是不对的，不是吗？所以也是时候放我离开了。”他耐心地抚平她眉心的结，“你骗不了自己，所以我也骗不了你。因为奈良鹿丸这个人在你心里尽管狡猾至极，却也从来都不是一个会用甜美的谎言作为诱饵，轻易哄骗心爱姑娘的男人。”

他抹去她的眼泪：“我会说真话，尽管它只会让你难过。但对你说谎，我想我们都会难过。”  
“樱，我几乎可以预见结局了。”他目带哀戚地说，“如果现在不放手的话，你会越来越疲惫，无论是药物还是疏导都不能够帮你排解。在未来的某一天，你会耗尽耐心，痛恨我的存在为你带来的仅有无尽的桎梏和伤痛，最终将从前的美好回忆都消磨干净，什么也不剩。”  
“我不要那样。”他的语气很坚定，“我已经不在你身边了，你爱上别人也是没有办法的事。可我绝对不能容忍，岁月、时光、或者你的固执将从前那些美好的回忆泯灭殆尽。”

她感受到了他语气中的认真，也无法用缜密的逻辑去反驳，只能拥紧了他，用真切的感情去挽留：“可我喜欢你，非常非常喜欢你。”  
他后背颤了颤，将她紧紧揽住，然后在她耳边笑起来。他的胸腔震动着，记忆中他的笑声也从未如此轻快愉悦。  
鹿丸的声音带了一点鼻音：“......有些迟了，但是我听到了，现在我们终于没有遗憾了。”他的嘴唇擦过她的耳尖，低语道，“我也喜欢你。”  
她揪紧了他后背的衣衫，恶狠狠地说：“所以你不能离开我。你本身就是我臆想的产物，是我病态精神的附属品，没有资格和立场站在这里对我说教。”  
“是啊，你说得对。所以不是我......不是奈良鹿丸在苦口婆心地劝你放下。是你真的想要放下了，樱。是你在内心深处不想要我了。”他笑了笑，不知是欣喜还是难过，“这样很好，不需要自责，因为你保护住了我们的记忆，没让痛苦继续侵染它们。你的过去是完完整整属于我的，这样就够了、该知足了。所以无论是你还是我，都应该停止奢求了。”

“放我走吧，你就当，是我舍不得你生病太久。”  
樱张了张嘴还想要反驳，却发现他已经将她所有可以挣扎着辩驳的借口堵死。她自嘲的笑笑，是啊，太久没有和他争论什么，也就忘记他从来都不会给她留有余地，忘记她从来都没能赢过他。  
或者说，这次是她没能赢得了自己，并且输得一败涂地。说到底，春野樱现如今真的变成了一个混蛋，她爱鹿丸胜过爱卡卡西，可她终究最爱自己。  
所以，也许是真的时候到了，折磨足够了，她想放他走了，也想放过自己了。

可她还是想要再任性一次，最后向他撒一回娇：“真的不走不行吗？”  
他放开她无奈地笑笑，也想像以前无数次那样，包容她的倔脾气和小任性，毫无理由地相信这是她专属于他的可爱。  
但是这次不行了，她一意孤行只会伤了自己。  
“不行。”他揉了揉她了头发表示抱歉，仍旧决绝地拒绝着。  
她有些委屈地扁了扁嘴，退让了一步说：“那我想要提一个要求。”她抬眼看向那双棕色的眼眸，“你可不可以……”  
他没有让她的话说完，低下头吻住她，打断了她的踌躇和犹豫。  
樱闭上眼睛，睫毛颤抖起来。尽管对象是他的幻影，但这是他们之间的初吻，很轻很轻，却也苦涩至极。  
她想，如果十五岁的那个夏天，看完烟花祭后他吻了她，也一定会像现在一样轻柔、无欲，只是单纯地在说“我好喜欢你”。它不会是苦的，也许尝起来是冰镇乌龙茶、三色团子又或者是红豆汤，会是甜的。  
樱竭力的克制自己不去想别的，只是投入地感受不存在的他的触碰和呼吸。

片刻之后贴合的双唇渐渐分离，像是她潜意识深处终于狠下心将他剥离出往后余生。  
“有些话你不用说我也懂。”他轻轻笑起来，手指点点她的嘴唇说，“看在你刚才说喜欢我时那么坦率的份上，这是离别礼物。”  
她微微睁大眼将泪水逼回眼眶，嘴硬道：“谁说的，我明明只是想要一个拥抱而已。”  
“我知道。”他刮了刮她的鼻梁没有戳穿，“所以这只是我的私心。想要你从此以后偶尔的偶尔能回想起这个吻，顺便再想念我一下。一下下就好，现在的想念太多了，你已经承受不住了。”

樱牵强地扯了扯嘴角，露出一个勉强的笑容。  
其实那句“我喜欢你”后面，还有数不清的念想她没能说出口，所以也算不得什么坦率。无论她想不想留住他、他又能不能如她所愿以虚幻的残像陪伴左右，他们都已经经历过真正的生死离别。  
失去了就是失去了。  
刚才的、最后的亲吻有多缠绵悱恻，她以后想起来就会有多痛彻心扉。  
他捧起她的脸颊，额头抵上她的：“现在换我提要求了，你笑一笑好不好，你再开心地对我笑一笑。”  
她怔愣了一瞬，然后不停地摇着头，泪水再也抑制不住地从脸侧滚落：“我不要、我做不到......你要走了是不是......”  
他的手发着抖地从她的手里缓慢却坚定地抽离：“没关系，现在做不到也没有关系。总有一天你会真正开心地笑起来，尽管让你笑的人不会是我，但如果你笑了，我一定看得到，也一定会祝福你。”  
她依旧摇着头，他只好无奈地叹了一口气：“如果不想看着我走的话，闭上眼睛吧，就像临睡入梦前一样，数三个数，你再睁开眼时，梦就醒了。”  
她别无选择，哽咽着合上双眼，感受到他最后笑着吻了吻她的眼睛。

樱像一个乖巧的孩童一样，按照鹿丸说的话默数起来。  
一......是眼皮上轻柔的触感。  
二......他用指尖眷恋地绕了绕她的头发。  
三......耳边仅剩孤独的风声。

她睁开眼时，他消失在来去自如的风里，一点气息都没能残留下来供她缅怀。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇完了还有尾声和后记，写长了。


End file.
